


Storm Bringer

by DeceptionsMistriss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Dursley Family (Harry Potter), Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Black Family Drama (Harry Potter), Black Family-centric (Harry Potter), Character Death, Child Neglect, Dursley Family Dies (Harry Potter), F/M, Grey!Harry Potter, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, female!Harry Potter - Freeform, graphic description of violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 35,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26166541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeceptionsMistriss/pseuds/DeceptionsMistriss
Summary: Fem/Harry. Azalea Dorea Potter is thrown out of Privet Drive at the tender age of six, from the only home she's ever known. Only to be met with a kind woman Cassiopeia Black and in turn...this alters her entire destiny. She grows into her power, aware of those who would use her for their own gain. Raised as any pureblood Black witch would be. The world best watch out.Posted on FF under Azalea'sRevenge. Co-written with best friend.
Relationships: Rabastan Lestrange/Harry Potter
Comments: 50
Kudos: 639





	1. The Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> I NOW HAVE A FACEBOOK GROUP FOR THIS STORY.
> 
> https://www.facebook.com/groups/709695473066672/
> 
> FEEL FREE TO JOIN, ITS A PUBLIC GROUP. HOPEFULLY THE LINK WORKS!
> 
> No but seriously. If you like this story, search on Facebook for the group Azalea's Revenge Fanfic Group, you'll get behind the scenes notes and pictures from both of the authors, and exclusive content and snippets you wont get anywhere else.
> 
> I'll see you there!

Chapter One

* * *

  
  


Lightning crashed hard above 4 Privet drive, with heavy rain beating down upon the house’s rooftop. Inside, you could hear the loud roaring of a telly, as the residents had just finished dinner and were now sitting in front of the telly to watch the evening news. If you looked through the window you would see the perfect little family, unless you looked closer. Not that anyone did.

There was a stick thin woman with a drawn face, a small chubby child stuffing his face with pudding, and a large whale of a man sitting down on a couch. However, back in the kitchen, was a very small child struggling to carry the heavy plates and a meat platter back to the sink to do the dishes. They turned out to be too heavy and this resulted in the little girl dropping one of the dishes. It slipped right from her fingers as she struggled to set them down in the sink.

A loud shattering sound could be heard throughout the house, and moments later, the telly turned off and heavy thudding stormed toward the kitchen where the clatter had come from.

“FREAK! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!” The large man boomed as he stormed into the kitchen to find the girl frozen in terror, broken shards of ceramic plate still clutched in her hand.

“HOW DARE YOU BREAK ONE OF OUR GOOD PLATES YOU UNGRATEFUL WHELP!”

He raised his hand up and backhanded the small child. In the other room, the woman and boy didn't even move, too used to his heavy hands and harsh mannerisms. The girl’s head whipped to the side from the force, an immediate bruise forming as the child started to cry.

Around them, the dishes on the counter and in the cabinets began to rattle ominously .

“Uncle I-”

He cut the girl off, grabbing her arm and hauling her up by it, dragging her to the back door as she let out a loud scream from pain.

“GET OUT AND STAY OUT YOU FREAKISH GIRL!”

He threw her violently into the back yard where she landed in the pouring rain. She started sobbing harder. 

“Please God, Please, just take me somewhere safe?” She kept repeating hysterically. 

Around her the street lights dimmed and lightning stuck as the wind picked up. It was as if the storm around her was reacting to her emotions and was drawing her in.

Suddenly it was as if she was being squeezed through a tube, pulling at her navel. She squeezed her eyes shut in fear.

Abruptly, the howling wind stopped, the pulling stopped. Everything was calm for a split second before the roaring sound of people talking caught up to her. She was somewhere else entirely, no longer in the back yard garden of 4 Privet Drive, Surry, England. 

The small girl cried harder, scared out of her mind at the new surroundings. She was crying so hard she didn't notice where she was wandering until she bumped into an older woman who was very pretty. 

Cassiopeia Black was walking out of the apothecary, counting her gallions to make sure the merchant did not cheat her out of her money, when she walked into the terrified child. 

She studied the crying girl closely. She had messy pitch black ringlet hair and striking green eyes, avada kedavra green to be exact. 

No, it couldn't be. She peered closer, almost holding her breath as she glanced at the forehead of the child; and sure enough, there was the lightning bolt scar. This small terrified child was her sister’s grandchild. This was Azalea Potter.

“Would you like to come with me? I can get that dirt off of you and heal your face up in a pinch!”

“Heal? But how? Like an ice pack? I saw Uncle put it on Dudley’s knee once.”

“Silly child, with magic of course.”

“Magic? Aunt and Uncle told me magic doesn't exist.”

“Really? Then how could I do this?”

Cassiopeia waved her wand and a large white glowing heron shot out circling the child. It spread its wings, almost as if it was caressing her injury. It preened at her hair and then dissipated seeing that there was no message to be sent.

Azalea gazed in wonder, for the first time realising that her Aunt and Uncle had been lying to her. Could all the freaky things she had done, been magic? Was she magical like this pretty lady?

“Ma-Magic is real?” she stammered out? “Can I do magic too?”

“Yes my child, magic is real. Would you like to come home with me where it's warm and safe? And nothing like this will ever happen to you again?” Cassiopeia gestured to her cheek gently.

“Yes ma’am.” Azalea said quiet but eagerly.

Cassiopeia took Azalea by the hand and led her to the aperation point.

“Okay dear child, hold onto my hand tightly and do not let go. You're going to feel a tight squeezing sensation in your navel and you might get sick but don't worry., you’ll be okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> I NOW HAVE A FACEBOOK GROUP FOR THIS STORY.
> 
> https://www.facebook.com/groups/709695473066672/
> 
> FEEL FREE TO JOIN, ITS A PUBLIC GROUP. HOPEFULLY THE LINK WORKS!
> 
> No but seriously. If you like this story, search on Facebook for the group Azalea's Revenge Fanfic Group, you'll get behind the scenes notes and pictures from both of the authors, and exclusive content and snippets you wont get anywhere else.
> 
> I'll see you there!


	2. A Step Towards HEaling

Chapter Two

* * *

And sick Azalea got. She promptly lost what little food she had eaten the day prior as soon as they landed in the grand hall of black manor, all over her already soiled clothing. She was still damp from being thrown into the horrid storm. Azalea looked down in fear, almost cowering. She just knew she would be hit for making such a big mess. She always was.

Cassiopeia noticed at once with a gentle frown.

“Oh sweet child I will never intentionally or not, cause or bring harm to you. You are forever safe with me here for as long as you want to stay.” Azalea flinched at the gentle woman’s tone. She was confused as to why someone was being nice to her. She was a freak. Uncle and Aunt said so.

Casiopia waved her dogwood wand and vanished the sick off of the shaking child, silently sending warming and drying charms while she was at it. She frowned. The girl was wearing ripped oversized clothing that looked to be more suited for a boy, much older, or rather, much larger than this skin and bones child.

“Can I ask your name?”

“My name is F-Freak.”

“Who says so, little one?” She said almost in a whisper. It couldn't be. She must be joking. Would Albus really place Azalea in a home where she would not even know her own name?

  
“Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia. It's what they call me. That must be my name right?”

“No my dear child, your name is Azalea Dorea Potter. In fact, you were named after my older sister, Dorea Back.”

“What?-” but Azalea was cut off by her empty stomach making itself known.

“Would you like to come and sit with me in the parlor? I can get you some nice warm food tod eat and we can talk some more. Were you aware that I knew your parents? Lilly was such a nice young woman, very kind and she always stopped by with the most delicious lemon bars.”

“Wh-what? You knew my mum and dad?” She stammered out.

“Yes, my dear child. Azalea, your father is James Potter. He is my older sister’s grandson.That would make you my great grand niece.”

“What?” was all the small child could say. She was so very confused now. Her name was Azalea? This woman knew her parents? She was my family to her? Would she hurt her too?

“You're really my family too?”

“I promised I wouldn't lie, I swear on the Black family name.” Magic swirled around them as the promise was made and sealed by Magic itself.

At this moment, Azalea finally looked up into her eyes, and she gently slipped in. Yes, it was a breach of trust but she had to know. Glimpses and flashes went by, but she knew she couldn't delve too deep. She was looking for something specific. Ah-hah.

A glimpse of a younger version of the girl in front of her, two maybe three, fetching the mail from the floor in front of the mail slot. On the envelope was 4 Privet Drive. Perfect, she would be paying them a visit later, when she could get a moment alone. Justice would be dealt with. With her mind made up, she decided to call in her most trusted house elf, she knew just the one to call, her most gentle one.

“Zilly!”

In popped a house elf, proudly wearing it's small butler’s outfit, complete with the Black family crest embroidered on the vest.

“Yes Lady Cassiopeia? How may Zilly be helping my lady?”

“Zilly, this is Azalea, you will be attending to her needs while she is staying with us. She’s hungry, bring us something bland. Chicken and Rice soup with fresh bread and some juice will do. I’ll have a coffee, strong with finger sandwiches. We’ll eat in the Red Room.

“Yes Lady Black, Zilly will be bringing it right at once.” With that, the strange looking creature popped away, presumably to go fetch food from the kitchen at the women’s command.

“Follow me little one.” With that she led Azealea out of the grand hall and down the hallway.

“What was that thing?” Azalea asked the woman before her with huge eyes as they walked. She had never seen something like that before, and it appeared and disappeared right before her eyes! Just like magic!

“That my young charge, is a house elf. I have a total of fourteen employed in my services. That particular elf’s name is Zilly. You  **will** treat her with respect. I have asked her to watch over you and attend to your needs. All you need to do is call out her name.” Cassiopeia explained to the wide eyed child before her. 

She led the child into the room, and to the set of plush red wingback chairs, sat before a fireplace with a low burning fire in it. Between the chairs was a dark walnut coffee table, stacked neatly with books in a language that Azalea had never seen before.In reality, the Red Room was a smaller version of the Black family library, complete with a fireplace, plush chairs and shelves upon shelves of books lining the walls.

The house elf, Zilly, popped back in holding a large silver tray, with a clear glass dome covering the requested foods, as well as coffee for Cassiopeia and what looked to be some biscuits. Her mouth started to water at the very thought of getting to eat one of the iced cookies. Maybe this kind lady would let her if she was very good.

Zilly placed the food and drinks in front of them respectively to what was asked for, and Cassiopeia began to eat her finger sandwiches, before frowning, seeing that the girl hadn't moved to touch her food. She could see the hungry girl clearly wavering over whether she was allowed to eat or not, could practically hear the internal debate over if the punishment was worth it for taking some of the delicious looking food. She decided to break the small girl’s rather loud thoughts.

“Go ahead and eat up Azalea, this food is meant for you, I won't punish you for being hungry or wanting to eat in this house, not now or ever.

With that, what little resolve she had disappeared and she began to dig in. It turned out to be the most delicious food she had ever eaten, even if it was bland chicken soup and plain bread and butter. She ate all the food rather quickly, still somewhat expecting the food in front of her to vanish at any moment. When she was done she hesitantly reached for the glass of juice in front of her, clearly tempted but still unsure if she was allowed, not wanting to push her luck any farther than she had already. 

This woman, this kind woman, had claimed she was family. She took her away from the scary bustling market, and was even feeding her! She must be dreaming. Maybe Uncle Vernon had finally succeeded in killing her and this was her heaven? No, freaks like her didn't go to heaven. 

It was a few minutes later that Zilly popped back in, unannounced and took away the tray and platters, now emptied of food. By that time, Azalea’s face was absolutely throbbing. She absently rubbed at it, unaware of Lady Black watching her movement.

Cassiopeia snapped her fingers and called out, “Daemon!”

Another house elfe appeared, also wearing the butler’s outfit.

“Yes Lady Cassiopeia?” 

“Call for Healer Gavina, tell her to come to me without delay.”

“Yes my lady.” with that the elf popped away again.

“Who's that? What's a healer?” Azalea asked with curiosity.

“A healer is sort of like a wizard doctor, but instead of things like medicines and casts, they use magic things like spells and potions to cure the body. They can put a fix to almost anything, except death.” Cassiopeia smiled at the question. 

It seemed the child was beginning to warm up to her, just a bit, if she felt comfortable enough to ask a question.

At that moment, the small fire roared to life a deep emerald green color, with a head sticking out.

“Hello Lady Black, what do I owe the honor of this summons?”

“Before you hear anything more, I will need you to agree to a privacy charm being placed upon you before you step through the fire. For patient confidentiality purposes, of course.”

“Of course, it goes with being a Healer. I, Gavina McClain hereby swear on my magic to keep everything I hear, see, or say at Black Manor a secret, so mote it be.” Magic flashed around the room as the contract was signed by word of mouth.

“Now, may I come though? It's rather uncomfortable hanging with my head upon the fireplace like this for too long. You know how the saying goes about achy bones and old age.”

“Of course, of course, come on though at once.”

Gavina McClain was a tall burly woman,with tan skin and a broad chest. She had a mess of curly ash blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She wore a light moss green and white uniform with a green large plus on the back and a matching one on the breast pocket of her blazer. She had a large dragonhide leather doctor’s satchel, that was brimming with vials of potions and salve jars.

“Good Evening Lady Black, who may I ask is in need of healing at this late hour?”

“It is not I, but this young lady before us. She is in need of an immediate health scan as well as a full diagnostic spell. Can you help with that?”

“I will do a quick scan and we can go from there with what we discover” she turned to the small girl and smiled at her.

“Hello little one, my name is Gavina. What's yours?” she called out softly to the child resting on the hair. She was so small, her feet barely reached the end of the large chair. 

The healer could see the girl visibly hesitating on what she would say.

“M-my name is Azalea Potter.”

If the healer was shocked at the young charge in front of her revealing her true name she did not show it.

“Is it okay with you if I do a quick medi-scan on you? It won't hurt or tingle and I don't have to touch you.”

Azalea nodded. The Healer raised her hawthorn wand and said the words  **_Velox Sanitatum_ ** .

Around her swirled purple and white sparks, almost but never quite touching her skin. The healer waved her wand again and tapped a roll of parchment, and waited for words to appear.

She frowned as the roll unfurled and got longer and longer. This was not good, as it was a sign of long term health injuries or complications. This was not good at all.

She shot a veiled concerned look to Lady Black. If this was really Azalea Potter, savior of the wizarding world, she had grave concerns for the child's health. 

“Azalea, do you know how to read?”

“Yes Ma'am I was taught this year in primary school. I got to go with Dudley this year!”

“Azalea over there is a bunch of books about fairy tales, they have lots of pretty pictures. I think you’ll like the book, The Tales of Beedle The Bard.”

“Okay!” She said with a smile and walked over to the corner of the room where a smaller bookcase held children’s books.

“Just think about the name of the book and it will fly into your hand.”

  
“But how?”

“Magic dearest. Remember, you’re a witch Azalea.”

With that she walked up to the bookcase.

“Remember, just think the name and the book will fly to you.”

  
“Bookcase, can I please have the book The Tales of Beedle the Bard? Please?”

The book flew into her hand promptly.

“Whoa that was cool!”

While Azalea was reading the book, Healer McClain shot a meaningful look to Lady Black. Cassiopeia nodded and followed the healer, putting up a privacy charm so little Azalea didn't overhear something she shouldn't. 

“She's severely malnourished and I can see more than a few improperly healed broken bones. I recommend you take her to St. Mungo’s at your earliest convenience. I can handle small things like broken bones or dragon pox, but she needs acute expert care.”

“St. Mungo’s? Is it really that severe?”

  
“Yes ma’am, I am dead sirus.”

“Thank you. I will take her tomorrow morning after breakfast. In the meantime, I can heal the cut and bruise on her face. Apply this dittany salve to her face after a nice long soak in this bruise heal potion. And give her a level one mild pain reliever potion while you're at it.”

“How long should she soak in it?”

“For half an hour at least. She really needs it to seep into her muscles.”

“Thank you again for coming over so quickly.”

“It's not a problem. Call me at once if anything comes up. We can set up a potion’s regiment after you consult St. Mungo’s for her proper physical health scans. They can help a lot more than I can reach.”

With that, Healer McClain walked over to the fireplace and left.

“Azalea! Come here please?” Cassiopeia called out after the healer had left.

“Yes Ma’am?”

“Why don't you go with Zilly and get cleaned up? I'll call her to draw a bath for you so you can have a nice long soak. Zilly! Why don't you prepare a warm bath for Azalea and add these potions to the water. Make sure she is thoroughly washed and that she soaks for at least 30 minutes.”

“Rosen! Clenty! Prepare a room across from mine. I want it dusted with the cherry wood furniture placed in it. Have the room prepared within the half hour. Assign other house elves to help you, Rosen, if needed. Just get it done.”

“Yes Lady Black, right away.”

“Miffy, bring me parchment and my favorite quill and some of my best blue ink. I have a letter to write to Twilfit and Tattings.”

**_Twilfit and Tattings,_ **

**_Prepare me a private room and your best tailor._ **

**_Expect me at high noon tomorrow._ **

**_Lady Cassiopeia Black,_ **

**_Lady of the Most Ancient_ **

**_And Noble House of Black_ **

She rolled the parchment up and poured golden wax onto it, pressing her black lord insignia ring into the wax as it cooled, marking it as an official correspondence of the Black estate. 

In the meantime, she went to her room and pulled out a pale green shirt and some black slacks, grey outer robes, as well as a pair of soft white pajamas. She laid them out on the bed and waved her dogwood wand, and shrunk the clothing down to size to fit the small body of her new charge. It would have to do for the evening, until they could get to Twilfit and Tattings the next day. 

By the time she was done selecting and shrinking the clothing, Azalea was almost done with her bath.

“Daemon!” She called out softly as she snapped her fingers. The house elf appeared before her. 

“Bring these pajamas to Zilly and Azalea. She should be just about done drying off. She's in the largest bathroom, the one with the white clawfoot tub. In the morning, lay out the robes and clothing. And have Rosen wash Azalea’s clothing that she's wearing so she can have clean undergarments in the morning. Do it promptly.”

“Yes Lady Cassiopeia.”

She walked out of her room to walk across the hall to Azalea’s open door and peered into the room to check upon the progress. Cassiopeia noticed the girl was now clean and dried off, wearing a four sizes too big for her white opulent robe. Azalea was staring in awe at the grandiose four poster canopy bed facing what was the south wall of the room. It was built with solid cherry wood as was all the furniture in her room, and hung with sheer ivory curtains. It had matching cherry nightstands. At the foot of the bed was a charmed steamer trunk filled with toys both magical and muggle, meant to play with and entertain a six year old. There were arts and crafts supplies and dolls and even wooden blocks. There was everything she could ever want or need.

The walls were the prettiest powder blue and the ceiling was enchanted to look to the starry skies above. The floor was enveloped in a matching ivory luxurious carpet. There was a massive window taking up the eastern facing wall with a silver leather chaise lounge basking in front of it. It had a coffee table and two matching chairs across from it. To the north east facing out of the window, was a massive lake and even larger forest that resided on the Black family estate. On the eastern facing balcony, was a plush lounge chair on the far end and a set of table and chairs on the other side.

  
Two empty bookshelves lined the northern corner of the room, and next to that, was a massive solid cherry wooded wardrobe, with charms to make it even bigger on the inside. Facing the western wall, was placed an empty rack that was for weapons, and a smaller vanity with an enchanted talking mirror. In the south western corner, was a privacy screen where she could change clothing without a worry. 

“Come here Azalea. I have this to put on your cheek. It's a salve to heal bruises.”

“Will it hurt bad?”

“No child. I told you I would bring you no harm and I meant it.” With that, she applied the salve to the child's still injured cheek.

“Would you like some nice warm milk?”

“I’ve never had milk before. What is it like?”

“It's sweet and creamy, I think you’ll like it.”

  
“Pepper!” She snapped her fingers and called out.

“Bring Azalea some warm milk. And put this in it.” She handed the elf that appeared a level one pain relieving potion, and a child's version of a dreamless sleep potion, just a quarter dose of the adult version.

Azalea was handed the glass of warmed up milk, and drank it down. 

“This is delicious! Can I have more?” She let out a huge yarn. 

“Tomorrow morning child, now, it's time for you to go to bed.”

She helped her into bed, and tucked her in. 

“Goodnight Azalea, I will be right across the hall if you need anything. I will be here tomorrow morning to lead you to the dining hall.”

“Zilly! Watch over Azalea and let me know the moment she wakes up. Lay these clothes out for her and instruct her to get dressed in them tomorrow morning. Help her if you must.”

  
“Yes Lady Black.”


	3. Time To Heal

**Chapter Three**

In the morning, Azalea woke up in the most comfortable bed she had ever had the pleasure of sleeping in. No longer did she sleep on the broken cot locked in the cupboard under the stairs at 4 Privet Drive. No, she was in a safe warm bed, far far away from that horrid house. The six year old girl had never been more comfortable. Maybe she wouldn't have to go back. Maybe this could be her new home.

She was snapped out of her thoughts by a creature popping into the room. It sounded like a quiet snap of the fingers. Oh! It was the house elf, named Zilly.

“Hi Zilly! My name's Azalea. You can call me Aza if you like!”

“Yes Miss Azalea! I will be calling you Missy Aza from now on!”

“No no, just call me Aza. Just Aza.”

“Okay Missy Okay Aza.”

She pouted at the elf.

“Lady Black has instructed me to get you dressed in these clothes.” The house elf gestured to clothing, lying on the bed. There was a pale green blouse, with pearlescent buttons, black pressed slacks, and light grey wizarding robes, just her size, along with her underclothing she had on yesterday. Everything was clean, and well enough fitting, and so very soft.

She went behind the changing curtain, and slipped on the clothing, smiling widely at how everything was just her size, for the first time in her life. 

“Is Aza ready now?” Zilly asked.

Azalea emerged, looking like a small child version of Cassiopeia Black, at least clothing wise. She still had messy black hair, a perfect mixture of James Potter’s mess and the classic Black Family curls. She was standing in front of a full length mirror, as Cassiopeia walked to the open door, knocking on it.

“You look picture perfect, little one.”

“Thank you Ma’am.”

“I'll have none of that. You can call me Cassiopeia or Stella.”

“Okay Ma- I mean, alright Cassiopeia.”

“Let's head to breakfast, I thought you might be hungry.” Cassiopeia was cut short by a quiet growling coming from the girl's stomach. 

Azalea blushed and looked away in shame.

“Sweetling, I'll have none of that. If you’re hungry, I will always feed you. You were not fed much by your Aunt and Uncle were you?”

  
“I ate! Uncle Vernon fed me three times a week.”

“And how many times was your cousin Dudley fed?”

  
“.....five times a day...” Azalea mumbled.

“It's okay to be hungry Azalea. There is no shame in that.” Cassiopeia said softly to the child.

“Now, before we eat breakfast, how are you feeling, honestly?”   
  


“Loads better, my face almost doesn't hurt at all!”

“Almost?”

“It's still sore to the touch but it doesn't hurt to smile anymore!”

“Here, let me apply more of this salve. Did it help you last night?”

  
“Mhm! Thank you so very much.”

  
Cassiopeia led her to the vanity, next to the changing screen, and patted the bench seat. 

“Sit here darling, let me fix your hair for you.”

“Will it hurt much? When Aunt Petunia tried to fix it the brush got stuck and it hurt a whole lot. She cut it all off but it grew right back. Was that magic too?”

“No it will not hurt, I won't use just a regular brush. It certainly was magic. What you did was called accidental magic. It's when your magical core reacts to your emotions. I bet you were pretty scared for your hair to grow right back like it did, huh? Now sit down please.”

Azalea sat in front of her on the bench seat, sitting very still as Cassiopeia gently pulled a silver jeweled comb through her hair, working her way from the bottom of her hair, to the roots. She took her time so to not pull too hard, as the spells weaved into the comb untangled the still slightly matted hair. The words  **_capillus extricatio_ ** were engraved into the very comb itself, the spell placed within would work as it was used. In no time she was made up, with part of her hair in a top knot, held in place with a silver clasp. 

“Let's get down to breakfast, shall we?”

“Please, I’m very hungry.”

  
“Of course little one”

Cassiopeia led her down the hallway and through the manor, stopping to show her where her own room was, the dueling room, the potions lab, and the main library was on the way down the hall. Finally they got to the grand dining hall, where there was a long mahogany table draped with white linen and all kinds of foods just waiting for them. She sat Azalea down to the right of the head of the table and took her seat next to her. It was just the two of them sitting to eat, as they were the only two living there.

“What's this?”

“That's a yogurt parfait, with cherries and strawberries and grapes.”

  
“And this?”

“Thats blood pudding.”

  
“What about that over there?” 

And so on the questions rolled as they ate. Azalea tried a little bit of all the different foods but ended up liking the plain porridge with toast and jam the most. She also tried a few different fruits that the Dursley’s hadn't ever let her try, let alone get near, like cherries and blueberries. She really liked blueberries the most, and Cassiopeia noticed she tried to put some in her pocket. She put a stop to it as soon as it began.

“Don't worry little one, you’ll eat again. I will make sure you get three balanced meals a day, every day for the rest of your growing years if I have my way.”

Azalea froze, stopping as she was about to deposit another handful into her robe pocket, and put the blueberries in her hand back into the wooden bowl. She looked up sheepishly at Cassiopeia and smiled bashfully. 

“Accio Azalea’s blueberries.” she called out.

Five plump perfectly ripe blueberries flew up out of the robe and into Cassiopeia’s awaiting hand. Azalea looked up in wonder at the blatant display of magic. She would soon get used to it.

After breakfast they moved into the flooing room. It was an mostly empty room with claw foot chairs in each corner, gilded and adorned with silver woven fabric. In the center of the room was a crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling, holding multiple ever burning candles, but the main feature of the room was an entirely massive fireplace with a matching mantle and stoop made of solid whtie granite. On the mantle of the fireplace were multiple silver unrs of flooing powder, more than one could ever need.

They approached the fireplace, but Azalea faltered in her step behind Cassiopeia, and she noticed. 

“What's wrong Azalea?” Cassiopeia asked.

“There's a fire in that fireplace, won't we get burned?”

  
“Oh no, my child. This is a special magic fireplace. It's attached to something called a floo network, sort of like muggle telephones. You grab a pinch of the floo powder in one of the urns, and throw it into the fire. It will turn green, and you say where you want to go, loud and clearly, and walk in. You won't get burned because the fire’s heatless. It sort of tickles in a way. Just like magic.” Cassiopeia explained to the girl.

“Oh! And keep your elbows in! You wouldn't want to bang them as you go though it would you?”

“Just like magic.” Azalea repeated after her.

“Don't worry, I’ll go first and if I don't see you coming through in three minutes I’ll go right back though and we’ll aparate to St. Mungo’s instead.

“O-okay. I can do this.” Azalea said confidently.

“Remember, to say it loud and clear as day. Say, The Leaky Cauldron. From there it's a short walk to the hospital.”

Cassiopeia walked up to the fireplace and grabbed a handful of floo powder, before tossing it into the fire in front of her. It roared to life and turned a deep emerald green like Azalea had never seen before.

“The Leaky Cauldron!” She called out as loud and clear as a bell and just like magic she disappeared into the fire.

“I can do this!” Azalea said to herself, before she too, grabbed the floo powder and threw it into the flames.

“Um, um, The Leaky Cauldron!” She called out, hesitating. The fire roared green, just like it did for Cassiopeia and she knew she did it right. She stepped in, and was transported directly to the Leaky Cauldron, where she stumbled a bit but she didn't get sick like she did with the apparition. 

“Good job Azalea, you did it! Now, while we’re out in public, you must call me Lady Black, but in muggle London it's Miss Black. Remember that please.”

“Okay Cas- I mean okay Lady Black.”

Cassiopeia nodded to her and she beamed.

From the Leaky Cauldron, they exited to muggle London, where it was a short five minute walk. They arrived upon a broken down dilapidated building that looked to be under construction. It was a red brick faced building with scaffolding and a large storefront window with a single broken mannequin in the front. The glass of the window was cracked and large pieces were missing, making an opening that you could walk through. This was the hidden, yet main entrance to St. Mungo’s Hospital For Magical Maladies and Injuries.

She stepped up, and through the window, before turning around and offering her hand down the smaller girl. 

“Come with me, but remain silent until we are in a private room.”

“Okay Lady Black.”

She walked up to the counter and spoke quietly to a tall blonde male.

“I, Lady Cassiopeia of the Black Ancestry, request the presence of a trained female Healer in a private room. I will need a secrecy spell level three performed before any more information will be given out.”

  
“Yes Lady Black, right away. Follow me to room five.”

He led them down a long white hallway and into the third room on the right. It was a large empty room with a row of chairs, a desk, and a single medical cot with a white screen on either side for privacy. There were no windows and the door looked thick and heavy,

“Please wait here while Healer Toppit finishes up what she's doing.”

“Thank you very much.”

Not five minutes later, a narrow waisted woman with fiery red pin straight hair walked in. She looked very stern and went straight to business.

“I, Healer Toppit, do swear on my magic to keep what is discovered in this room, between the people in this room. So mote it be.” 

“Now, let's get down to business. What seems to be the reason for this visit?”

“I have Azalea Dorea Potter with me and I suspect neglect and abuse. I fear the worst has come to fruition in her living situation and, as a Lady of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, I use my right to extract and protect my heir at all costs. I call in the ancient powers.”

“This is a very serious claim. Do you have documentation to back it up?”

“Here is the parchment scroll from my own personal healer, Healer McClain. Here are her findings.” And she handed over the scroll to the no nonsense woman.

“Ah yes, I see. Heir Potter, please lie down on the cot here and sit very still. I will perform the health scan momentarily.”

As Azalea complied, with a nod to confirm the command from Lady Black, Healer Toppit waved her wand, much like Healer McClain did.

“ **_Salutem Divulgant_ ** ”

Again, much like the other healer, she tapped her wand and a white light appeared. She tapped it again on a scroll of parchment and it unfurled quite a bit to reveal the results of the scan. As she read over it, her eyes started to widen more and more.

Multiple untreated broken bones, mostly fingers. Things that could be explained, if it were a wizarding school age child but this was not the circumstance here. This was a six year old with many old breaks in both arms, her fingers and her leg. She was severely malnutritioned which caused rickets as well as poor vision. What couldn't be explained from malnutrition, was the fractured orbital socket by her right eye. That had to come from physical abuse. Someone had abused Azalea Potter.

“Due to the results that I found, I want to do a deeper scan, but it will require a drop of your blood onto another parchment.”

She pulled a single sheet of parchment from her bag with runes written in gold ink in a circle. Cassiopeia peered at the runes and was able to make out a few that she knew instantly. There were  Ansuz for insight and communication which was there to look into the blood of the body, Ehwaz for harmony of the magic and mind, and Algiz to protect from the blood being misused for anything else but that particular ritual. 

“Heir Potter, I give you my word that your blood will do nothing but fill out the information on this sheet of parchment, do I have your verbal consent to extract exactly one drop of your life essence to complete this spell?”

“Yes, I do.”

“I will now prick your finger, you won't even feel it.”

She pricked the girl's finger with the tip of her wand using a mild cutting hex, and squeezed a single drop of blood onto the center of the rune circle on the paper.

“ **_Mons Revela Ante Deum_ ** ”

The paper filled out in black ink, things the medi-witch already seemed to know. She looked very concerned.

Trace amounts of rat poison were found in her bloodstream, slowly killing off her internal organs. The muggles she was placed with were actively trying to kill her.

When Cassiopeia saw this she was filled with unbridled rage, but she didn't dare show this anger to the child in front of her. She didn't show any emotions on her face but mentally she was plotting her revenge. She was, after all, Lady Cassiopeia Black, sister of the Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Blacks after all.

“For treatment, I recommend three level six nutrient potions a day, for at least three months, before backing down to a two level four nutrient potions. She's also going to need skellygrow potions to regrow the left humerus, the left radius, and the elbow as well as the right radius, all eight fingers, and her right fibula, after the bones are vanished. I will prescribe a half dose drought of the living death as to relax the body. Without a doubt she will need level five pain relieving potions after that. No more than three a day, three days on again, two days off again lest she become addicted at such a young age. For aches and pains she can use muscle relaxing potions and salves as needed, level two.

The healer made copies of both pieces of parchment and handed the originals to Cassiopeia for safekeeping before leaving.

“I’m very proud of you Azalea, you did a wonderful job, you were very brave. You deserve a treat, would you like to try ice cream?”

“Ooh yes, please. I've never had ice cream before!”

Sometimes she forgot that Azaleas was just that, a little kid thrown into a new world.

She cast a notice-me-not spell on Azalea and led her though the building, back onto the muggle streets, and back to the Leaky Cauldron, which connected to Diagon Alley.

From there, she led her though the not yet bustling alley, towards Florean Fortescue’s Ice Cream Parlour.  The Parlour was a small shop with many places to sit down inside, and a small area outside with a bunch of tables and chairs. Inside, there was lots of colourful ice-cream on display in many new and exciting flavors.

They waited in the short line, and when it was their turn, Azalea turned to Cassiopeia and asked, “What flavor should I try?”

“I recommend the Strawberries and Cream flavor, although you might like the  Sticky Toffee Pudding too. Why not get a scoop of both?”

“Can I?”

“Of course you can, little one.”

They placed their orders and soon enough, they were ready. They took their ice cream cones to the seating outside, to people watch as they ate their cold creamy treats.

When they were done, Cassiopeia asked, “Which one did you like better?”

“Definitely the Strawberries and Cream. The Sticky Toffee Pudding was too sweet,”

Cassiopeia raised her eyebrow at this. Too sweet, was there even such a thing when it came to ice cream? She noticed the melted ice cream starting to drip onto Azalea's fingers and cast a refreshing charm on her hands, face, and clothing to remove the stickiness. 

“There you go, much more presentable for where we are headed next. Remember, be polite and do not stare.”

“What do you mean?”

“We are headed to Gringotts Bank, which is run by goblins.”

  
“Goblins are real?”

“Yes, goblins are real, as are vampires, ghosts, and werewolves, as well as many other magical creatures.”

Eventually they came to a stop. They had reached a tall white building that towered over the other shops on the street. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

The building was made out of what looked like white marble, with marble columns standing tall on either side of a bronze door. The door itself was guarded by two creatures, goblins, wearing scarlet and gold uniforms. The building was massive and beautiful.

The interior matched the theme. A long row of marble countertop lined the side to the right. Massive chandeliers hung from the ceiling, framed by tall gothic windows allowing natural light to waft into the building.

“What are those creatures, Lady Black?”

They were short, just a little bit taller than Azalea. They had long sharp pointed faces and pointed ears with jagged yellow teeth and black eyes. Their skin was a sallow grey and they had long spindly fingers and sparse spiky hair.

  
“Those my child, are goblins. They respect money and gold over everything else. It's why we trust them, it's against the Goblin Code to betray gold.”  
“They’re scary Lady Black.”  
“It's okay, while I'm here you have nothing to worry about.”  
  


Cassiopeia walked up to the nearest goblin and waited for him to give her his full attention.

“Lady Cassiopeia Black requests to talk to Heart Piercer. I am requesting an ancestry test to be performed on my charge, so she might take her proper future places in the wingmont, and take her rightful places as an heiress . Is he available?

The goblin peered down at her from over his half moon glasses. This one looked particularly fierce with his beady black eyes and white needly hair.

“A meeting with Heart Piercer will cost you. 20 Galleons an hour, plus 15 to rent the room. Standard rates apply, you won't get a discount just for waving your arrogant family name around.” He sneered at her.

“15 galleons. Total”

“35.”

“12.”

“20 Galleons. Take it or leave.”

“Deal. When will he be available.”

  
“Fifteen minutes. Bloodfang will take you to a private room.”

  
Another indecipherable goblin came up and snapped his fingers. Azalea flinched in fear, the goblins appearances really were starting to scare her. She was just a little girl after all. Cassiopeia noticed and gently took her by the hand as a gesture of comfort.

The room was small but warm. There was a large mahogany, three padded chairs, and a stone hearth. Cassiopeia led her to sit down on one of the chairs in front of the desk, and then sat down in the other.

“Do not fret dear child. As I said before, the goblins are not going to hurt you. Would you feel better if you knew what was going to happen?”

“Yes please Lady Black.”

“The goblin, Heart Piercer, will cut your finger with a special dagger, where he will extract exactly seven drops of blood, and then the wound will heal itself up instantly. The blood goes onto a special parchment where the blood melts into the paper and reveals the information on which family houses you belong to, your blood status, parental status, and your financial worth and properties. It's usually used when a muggleborn, someone who doesn't have magical parents, comes to the wizarding world for the first time. It will only feel like a papercut, nothing more than that.”

“It won't hurt?”

“Not a bit.”

By the time she had calmed down the child and explained the process, a new goblin had entered the room.

  
“Good morning Lady Black.” he nodded to her, and turned to Azalea.

“Little one, come to my desk and stand in the circle on the floor.”

Azalea turned to Cassiopeia and silently asked her if it was okay. She nodded to her. She pushed herself up and out of the chair, and padded over to the desk standing directly in the center of the office next to the desk. 

“May I see your left hand? I presume your magical guardian has already explained the ritual? Do you have any questions?”

“No sir.”

“Then we shall begin.”

He pulled out a blank parchment and summoned a ceremonial dagger with sapphires and gold encrusting the hilt.

“This will only be a minute.” 

He took her index finger and picked up the ornate silver dagger and sliced her finger. Heart Piercer then squeezed her finger and exactly seven drops of blood came out. He waved his hand over the paper in a show of goblin magic and words began to form on the paper, as it grew in length.

At the top of the page, words were forming.

**Azalea Dorea Potter-Black**

**_Heiress to The Most Ancient And Noble House Of Black_ **

**_Heiress to The Most Ancient And Righteous House of Potter_ **

**_Heiress to The Noble and Cunning House of Rosier_ **

**_Heiress to The Ancient And Revered House of Peverell_ **

  
  


**Holdings**

**_Black Estate- 2 Billion Galleons; 525 Million Sickles; 800,000 Knuts; Black Manor (Scottish Highlands); Black Cottage (Irish Countryside); Black Chateau (Catania, Italy); Grimmauld Place (London)_ **

**_Potter Estate- 700 Million Galleons; 209 Million Sickles; 705,000 knuts; Potter Mansion (Worcestershire); Potter Cottage (Godric’s Hollow); Potter Lodge (Swiss Alps); Peverell Mansion (Scottish Highlands)_ **

**_Rosier- 25 Million Galleons; 15 Million Sickles; 507,000 Knuts; Rosier Mansion (Staffordshire); Rosier Chateau (French Riviera); Rosier Cottage (Illas Cies Ria De Vigo Galicia, Spain)_ **

**_Peverell- 4 FLoor to Ceiling Bookcases Full of Books; Trunks Full Of Vials (Under Stasis Charm) of Rare Ingredients And Core Supplies; Peverell Grimoire_ **

**_Magical Guardian: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_ **

**_Muggle Guardian: Petunia Dursley (Nee Evans)_ **

**_Blood Status: Pureblood_ **

**_Parents:_** **_James Charlus Potter_**

**_Lillian Rhona Rosier-Evans (Evans by Adoption)_ **

The list was extensive and a tad bit overwhelming to read. Azalea was confused. First off, what was a Galleon, a Sickle, and a Knut? And who were all these people it said she was related to? She had money? Then why did the Dursley’s make her work so much for her keep? The room started to spin.

“Lady Black I don't feel so good.”

  
The goblin was at her side at once, holding her steady as he helped her to sit down.

“We are prepared for these kinds of reactions. Here, take a calming drought.”

She turned to Cassiopeia,

“What? I thought my parents were poor? I thought my mom was part muggle, Aunt Petunia doesn't have magic. Who are the Rosiers?”

The goblin turned to the two of them, mainly Lady Black and said,

“Considering who she is related to, and her reaction to the spell, plus who her magical guardian is, may I recommend a magical core checking spell? To see if she has any blocks on her magical core.”

“Would you recommend it?”

  
“Yes, I would do it right away.”

  
“How much will it cost?”

  
“Fifty Galleons for the test and any restoration or healing that will be done.”

  
“Do it right away.”

“First we will need to cast a spell to check on the stability of your core and to see if there are any blocks on it to begin with. We will call in our own Healer, Healer Bloodthorne to do the scans. Please wait here while I call her in...” he said before leaving the office.

Fifteen minutes passed in almost silence, except for the sounds of Azalea shifting in her seat as the calming draught took effect. Just as she began to doze off, as her emotions had finally evened out, the door opened and two goblins walked though. Heart Piercer returned and was followed by who had to be Healer Bloodthorne. 

She walked right up to Azalea and put her hand on her forehead. Green magic glowed from her hand as she chanted under her breath in gobbledygook. 

“You have magical blocks, yes, put on you by Albus Dumbledore. Metamorphmagus ability is 95 % blocked, you are a parselmouth, your magical core itself is blocked approximately 47 %, and good lord...” She trailed off with a hand over her mouth.

“You have a horcrux attached to your scar by Tom Riddle...”

Cassiopeia gasped quietly. No, it couldn't be.

“I can remove the blocks but not the horcrux without causing harm.”

“Then yes, please proceed.”

“Okay follow me then.”

  
He led the two across and down the hall to a large white empty room with indecipherable runes carved into the walls and floors. He handed her a set of white pants and a white linen shirt. 

“Put these on, I will come back when you are done.”

  
Five minutes later, after she was changed, Heart Piercer and Healer Bloodthorne came back into the room. The Healer goblin was carrying a smooth round blue quartz focus stone.

“Hold onto this, and close your eyes. You need to sit in the rune circle and sit cross legged. Do not move and do not breathe. I will tell you when you can breathe again.”

Azalea sat very still in the circle and complied with the goblins. She squeezed her eyes closed tight and held her breath for what felt like an eternity. There was a blinding blue light shining through her eyes even with them closed; it was almost like looking at a small blue sun. There was a sharp squeezing feeling in her chest that she had never felt before, almost like a tugging sensation at something she didn't know was there. 

“Okay Azalea you can breathe again.”

She started gasping for air. Her chest was on fire with pain; it felt like she ran a marathon or like Dudley was pounding on her rib cage again.

“Lady Black, it hurts...” she panted out

Healer Bloodthorne snapped her fingers and a potions bag appeared. She pulled out multiple vials and passed them one by one to Azalea, explaining what they were as she took them.

“This one will help with the pain, this one will stabilize your core fluctuations, and this one will help with sore muscles.” Azalea gulped them down despite their foul tastes, like a man in the Sahara desert. 

“Did it work?”

Healer Bloodthorne put her hand back on Azalea’s forehead and concentrated.

“Yes, everything but the horcrux has been removed. She will feel fatigued for the next week or so. Supplement that with muscle relaxing potions and core stabilizing potions every six hours exactly for two weeks.”

Cassiopeia took a mental note to contact her ingredients supplier for the rare ingredients she would need. In total Azalea needed 6 different potions and 2 salves. She would be on a strict diet and potion’s regimen of taking 3 level 6 nutrient restoration potions a day, with every meal for 3 months before she would be able to ease off of them and onto a level 4 nutrient restoration potion for another 2 months before she would be rechecked by a healer. 

As she considered what still needed to be done, she thought to herself. She would also need her unhealed broken bones vanished, one at a time making for six different sessions, and then they would have to be regrown with skele-gro potion each time. Add in the core stabilization potions now needed from removing her magical blocks and the general level 2 or 3 muscle relaxing potions that would help ease her rickets symptom, and she was going to be on a lot of potions. She would be on quite a few potions for a young girl her age. 

She would need two different salves too; she would need more bruise vanishing salve and a moderate scar healing salve. Those two would be put on every night after her evening bath. And then there was the hard one. She needed the Oculi Medicus potion. It was expensive and difficult to make and only a potions mistress like herself would be able to brew it, not that she would trust someone else with that arduous task.

As soon as Azalea seemed recovered, Cassiopeia called out to her.

“Are you able to stand without pain?”

“Yes Ma’am.”

“Excellent, we shall proceed then.” Cassiopeia turned back to Heart Piercer.

“I would like to continue with my visit to Gringotts. May I speak with Poisonclaw? We will need to access the Potter trust vault.”

“Do you have your key?”

“I am afraid her magical guardian at the time is currently holding her key hostage.”

“It will be 5 galleons to replace your key. The other one will disappear instantly, as always. 

“Before you continue, she must claim her heiress rings to confirm her future Ladyship.”

“What does she have to do?”

“All she has to do is put the rings on. If they glow, they will be hers. They will shrink to fit her and turn invisible to anyone who does not already know about her heiress status.

“How many are there?”

“There are 4 in total to claim at the moment.”

He brought out the rings in a black box lined with red velvet. Inside were 4 different jeweled rings. Azalea slipped them on one at a time, each one glowing a blindingly bright white. She was able to claim all four in total.

“Each ring has its own magical property. All four are portkeys back to their respective Manor. The Black family ring protects against surface occlumency. That way no one can glimpse into your mind without you knowing it.”

“What? They can do that?” she asked in shock.

“Magic, dear Azalea.”

The Potter ring works as a functional potions detector. It glows red if you're holding a poisoned food or drink, and green if it's safe to consume the item.” he continued.

“The Rosier ring protects against lower level hexes, jinxes and curses. And the Peverell ring will ward off malevolent spirits.”

“Thank you. We will continue on our way.”

After a quick stop to the Potter heiress’s trust fund vault to pick up a satchel of galleons sickles and knuts, they left Gringotts. 

  
Cassiopeia looked at the large clock outside of the bank, it was five minutes to noon exactly, they were right on time for her appointment at Twilfit and Tattings. It was a small boutique wedged between shops in the south side of Diagon Alley, with window displays of moving mannequins with fine silk robes and swatches of fabrics throughout the store to choose your custom order from.

Cassiopeia walked in, back rimrod straight, head held high like the proper pureblood badass she was. She went up to the counter of the store and spoke to the woman behind it.

“I, Lady Black have a high noon appointment with Mr. Tattings personally. I requested a private booth for this occasion.”   
The woman looked up in shock to see a small girl just behind her, one with curly black hair who looked like a miniature Lady Black. But as far as she knew, Lady Black was unmarried and without a child. Who was this girl? She shook herself out of her musings and scanned the schedule book resting on the counter. 

“Ahh yes, your appointment was made, and you are correct. Mr. Tattings will see to your needs personally while you are here.

She led the way to a private room, not too big, with just enough room for a rack to hang clothing on, a large three-way mirror, and a pedestal to stand on as well as a gilded red velvet throne like chair. 

Mr. Tatting walked into the room and his presence was immediately known. He was a short balding man in a wellfitting black robe with a grey two piece suit underneath. He was dressed in the latest wizarding fashions. You couldn't miss him in a crowd if you wanted to.

“Hello Lady Black, to what do I owe this honor of seeing your beautiful face?”

“I am here to have my heiress fitted for a basic wardrobe fit for a young girl her age. I want 2 black outer robes, and 1 light grey outer robes, made from lighter cotton. I want 1 heavier robe in black for inclement weather too. She’ll need 3 wrap-around belted tunics; one in deep plum with silver accents, one with blue with green accents, and one with black with gold accents. I want those made of acromantula silk, rip and dirt resistant charms weaved into them too. She’ll need four pairs of black pants and two pairs of black shorts. I want her to have two custom designed dresses.” 

Mr. Tattings nodded, as he took down her order with a never ending quill and parchment.

“The first dress will be made of light sky blue acromantula silk; it will have a high collar with teardrop opening by the collarbone. It will be held closed with a silver clasp, and a silver lining. It is to be adorned with white and silver cherry blossoms The second dress is to be made of the finest cotton in a forest green color, with a U shaped neckline and has long billowy sleeves. It will end at the mid shin. It has black vines crawling up from the bottom of the hem. I also want a pair of dragonhide boots, and a pair of black leather cow slip ons. She's going to need dragonhide gloves too. I will also need underclothing for her. 12 pairs of white knee length socks and 3 pairs of black dress socks should do.”

She tuned to Azalea and asked, 

“Do you prefer cotton or silk underwear?”

The six year old turned pink from embarrassment at the question and shrugged. She had just worn what she could find in the church donation box that she nicked when they weren't looking.

“Then she will go with cotton and microfiber blends.”

“Certainly Madame Black. I will get her measurements and have my ladies working to create your splendid choices right away. You should receive them within the next day.” He said with a false smile. He knew he couldn't get away with taking more than a day to make them, he wouldn't want to lose her patronage, and she take her galleons elsewhere. 

“Then I request one of the tunics and pants be done within the hour.”

“That's a fair request. I’ll have Alecia on it right away. She’s our fastest seamstress we have, and she does only the highest quality work.” 

He took out an enchanted tape measure and tapped it with his wand. It sprang to life, swirling and twirling around her, measuring her and reading out numbers as it went in red sparkling numbers in the air. He took note of them and taped it once again to furl it back up. 

“That will be 150 Galleons, 14 Sickles, and 10 Knuts. WIll you be paying by wizarding check or in coin?”  
  
“I'll pay in wizarding check.”

She pulled out a checkbook and instructed Azalea to press her Potter heiress ring into the top right corner, before having her sign her name. As soon as she was finished, it burst into flames and disappeared. Money was taken from her vault and transferred over. 

With that, they left the room and left the shop entirely. Azalea was worn out and it was time to go back to her new home. The clothing ordered would be owled to her within the hour.


	5. Meet The Dursley's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter contains a torture scene. If you don't want to read it, but want to read chapter six when it comes out, PM me and I'll give you the key notes of the chapter.

**Chapter Five**

After they left Twilfit and Tattings, they made their way to The Leaky Cauldron where they flooed back to Black Manor. 

“Pepper!”

“Yes my lady?”

“Prepare a late lunch in the Green Parlor. Enough food for two people, and perhaps some afternoon tea as well.”

“Right away madame.

Azalea had not been in the Green Parlor before. In fact, she could count on one hand the amount of rooms she had been in the Black Manor. It was a grand room with soft sage green walls and a soft brown plush carpet. The northern wall was lined with 4 windows, as was the eastern wall. The windows allowed a large amount of natural light to shine through. In the northeastern corner was a grand piano and matching bench made out of varnished red oak wood. The south facing wall was lined with bookshelves, also made out of red oak. All of the furniture in the room was red oak, as was the theme of the rooms in the manor. At night the room was lit by two chandeliers hung from the very high ceiling. 

Azalea followed Cassiopeia to the tan leather club chairs in the center of the room and plopped down in one of the comfortable seats. Moments later food was in front of her as the house elf had returned. Today's lunch was fresh fruits cut up into a salad, cucumber and turkey finger sandwiches with different types of cheeses, and fresh grape juice for her while Lady Cassiopeia was having the same with some strong Earl Grey with lavender and tea with honey.

They were almost done with their afternoon tea when a tall man with collarbone length curly black hair and alabaster skin stood in the doorway in shock. He locked eyes with Cassiopeia for a solid minute before the child in the room turned to him. She was playing with a very familiar baby doll. It used to be his older sister Dorea’s. This child looked exactly like a miniature version of her... He locked onto incredibly green eyes and was flooded with instant warmth as his magic registered another family member’s new magic. The sound of the girls startled gasp at a strange man snapped him out of his trance.

He rushed further into the room and right up to Azalea, about to pick her up and swing her around in circles. 

Azalea shrunk back in fear. Who was this strange man? Was he going to hurt her? She looked to Cassiopeia but it was too late. He picked her up and was swinging her around into the air. As she was panicking in terror at the strange man holding her, his reaction was very different. He had found her. This had to be Azalea. Who else could look like such a pocket sized Dorea Black? His sister Dorea! He started to pepper the girl in hugs and kisses.

“Oh my god it's you!”

  
“You're so cute! You look just like her. You look just like Dorea! Oh how I adore you already.”

He was snapped out of his amazement by Cassiopeia commanding, 

“Arcturus Black, you put her down right this minute. She is not some toy to swing around!”

He froze, still holding the small child up by the waist before he gently put her back down.

“Cassiopeia, explain yourself at once. I heard you were at St. Mungo’s and came to see if you were alright. And here I find you with Azalea Potter? How did this happen? What did you do?”

“I did nothing... Yet. Sit down and I’ll explain. Daemon! Fetch me my pensieve” Cassiopeia exclaimed.

The house elf popped in and out again at the command.

“How did you know we were here at the manor?” she asked.

“Rosen led the way, I was concerned, I thought something might have happened to you.”

  
“Oh Arcturus... I may be fine but she’s not. i'll explain later.” she said, and then, she turned to Azalea, 

“Azalea, this is my older brother Arcturus. I know he gave you a bit of a fright, but I promise he's a giant teddy bear. Right Ari?”

“I’m very sorry dear, I was just overwhelmed with emotion. You look to be the spitting image of my younger sister Dorea.”

“Who’s Dorea?” Azalea asked, confused.

“Dorea is our sister and your grandmother, little one.” Cassiopeia explained to the little girl. 

Just then the house elf returned with the pensieve. It was a wide and shallow stone bowl, filled with glowing white and silver wisps of memories that Cassiopeia had extracted.

She drew her wand and put it to her temple, extracting three different memories for him to view. The silvery wisps drifted from the tip of her wand point into the overflowing bowl.

“Here is my personal pensieve. View the memories, and you will see for yourself. In the meantime, it's time for her first dose of afternoon potions.

“Potions?”

“Yes, it's all explained. Just watch the memories and I'll do my best to explain more if you need it afterwards.”

Upon entering the  pensieve , Arcturus was shown how Cassiopia had met Azalea. He saw just how the Healer did the first scan and the results were extensive. He saw the entire trip to St. Mungo's and how Azalea had used the floo all by herself for the first time. He was enraged beyond comparison at how she was abused. Finally, he saw the third and final memory of Gringotts Bank, on how Dumbledore put magical blocks on such a young girl’s core to make it end up so unstable. Thank Merlin for goblins and their attentive potions care.

When he emerged he was as white as a ghost. Rickets. This poor adorable girl had rickets because of those damned muggles. They would pay.

By the time he was done with the memories, it was almost evening. He decided to stay for supper before he confronted Cassiopeia about the muggles.

“Are you or are you not a Black? What are we going to do about those muggles?”

“Yes Arcturus I know, they need to be dealt with. I plan on going tonight. Care to join me?”

“Why, I thought you'd never ask.” he replied.

“It'll have to be after I put her to bed. I’m going to slip in another dreamless sleeping potion in her coco tonight. She’s had a long day and I suspect she would be having nightmares otherwise.”

Later that night, when it was time for Azalea to go to bed, Cassiopeia approached her grand niece, who was now dressed in the supple white pajamas that the house elves had cleaned and returned to her and made a mental note to check the attic for some of Dorea and hers childhood clothing for pajamas.

“Here Azalea, I thought you would like to try this. It's something called hot chocolate.”

“Ooh what is it? I've never had anything like it.”

  
“It's a mixture of hot cream and chocolate.”

Azalea took a small sip from the mug and let out a giggle.

“I love it! It's so sweet and creamy!”

As she finished the mug of coco, her eyes began getting heavier and heavier before she snuggled back into the bed, and drifted off into a deep slumber. Cassiopeia felt bad about potioning the girl for the second time but the child needed uninterrupted sleep to heal. She walked back out of the room and gently shut the door.

“Zilly.” she called out and waited.

“Yes Lady Cassiopeia?”

  
“I need you to watch over Azalea. Do not let any harm come to her, if she needs something, see to it right away.”

  
“Yes Lady Cassiopeia, I will guard her with my life!” the house elf squeaked, a determined look on her face.

She walked down the long hallway to go to a room that was rarely used, the war room. It was located on the second floor of the manor and was in the very center of the building itself. It was a heavily warded room with blood wards keyed in so that only she, Arcturus or Dorea would be able to enter. Inside, Arcturus was sitting at the head of the long wooden table, waiting with his hands steepled.

It was a circular room with four doors, one facing each direction of the manor. In the center of the room was a large heavy u-shaped table, with a round table on the interior of the U with a topographical map layed into the top. The map was of all of Europe, pointing out the magical enclaves, with pins on Godric’s Hollow, London, Hogsmead, among others.

“So, what's the plan?” he asked her as she made her way over to him.

‘“We’re going to investigate 4 Privet Drive. Prepare yourself, we leave in 15 minutes.”

“Daemon!” she called.

He popped into existence. House elves could go anywhere in the manor afterall.

“Yes Lady Cassiopeia?”

“Bring me my spare wand. I think that I will have need of it tonight.”

Arcturus raised his eyebrows at that.

“Wand? Planning a little toruture are we?”

“Maybe, we’ll see if it's as bad as I think it is.”

“What do you mean?”

“She’s never had milk or even an apple. She had muggle rat poison in her blood system. Arcturus, she flinches whenever I go to raise my hand or even my voice. She's a skittish abused child and I WILL get them back for this. No one should abuse a child, let alone a wizarding one. There's so little of them, each one is to be cherished and nurtured!” She passionately exclaimed.

“Okay, I concede. Are you ready to go?”

“Yes, let me just transfigure my robes. I suggest you do the same. We will need to blend in with the muggles afterall.”

They both changed their black outer robes to long sleeve black button down shirts and dark wash blue jeans. They changed into nondescript clothing that would blend in with both the darkness outside, as well as to look like common people. When they were ready, they made their way out of the war room and down the spiral staircase to the grand parlor on the first floor, preparing to aperate. 

They would meet up down the street from the targeted 4 Privet Drive, in the alleyway between Magnolia Crescent and Wisteria Walk. Arcturus left first, casting a notice-me-not charm on himself so no one would pay attention to the loud sound of a back-fireing car, the sound of him aperating. She followed suit shortly after.

Once they arrived on the street of Privet Drive, they counted the houses down until they reached number 4. Waiting outside of the property, just in the street, Arcturus began to work on the wards. He let out a soft curse.

.

“Bugger it all!”

“What is it? What's wrong?”

  
“The wards. There never was any protection. The blimey git put her here with no protections whatsoever.”

  
“Well it makes sense that there aren't any blood wards. Lilly wasn't Petunia’s blood sister. She’s a Rosier after all.”

“Too true. It came as a bit of a shock when it was revealed.”

They quietly continued, walking past the car and up the gravel driveway, they entered the backyard. From there they snuck in through the back door, the very one that Vernon Dursley tossed the crying child out of two nights ago. Oh there would be hell to pay for him tonight.

  
  


They could see the light of a telly on though the back window, as well as a light on from the window upstairs. Arcturus cast  **_alohomora_ ** on the back door and they entered silently as always.  Casting a quick  **_tempus_ ** **,** Cassiopeia saw that it was approximately 8:00 PM. Vernon Dursely was in front of the telly with a beer in hand, watching the evening news. Petunia had just come down the stairs from putting Dudley to sleep in his bedroom.

She waited until Petunia was in the room with him before they struck.

“Where is that freak? I thought she would have come back by now. She always does.”

  
“I know. The garden is suffering poorly because that wretched girl just had to run off this time.”

“We’re better off without her, Pet. She was a good for nothing freak.”

Hearing all she needed, she warded the doors so no one could enter or leave the property except her and Arcturus and put up silencing charms so no one would hear the screaming. Sneaking up the stairs, they checked each bedroom, inspecting it for any signs of life. The first room they found was full of broken toys and splintered furniture. The second room had to be the parent’s as it had a king size bed.They finally got to the last bedroom and found it over filled with toys and trinkets, with a bed with a sleeping child in it. He was severely over weight, to the point that it would be considered child abuse. 

Cassiopeia cast a stunner on the sleeping child, and levitated him and his blankets out of the window, gently lowering him down to the ground far away from the house. They didn't want harm to come to him, they were Blacks, not monsters. When they were done they snuck back down the stairs and finally entered the living room.

Cassiopeia snuck up behind Petunia and Arcturus snuck up behind the whale of a man, Vernon.Both of them drew their wands and pointed it at the back of the two muggles' heads. It was time to strike. 

“ _ Immobulus!” _

They walked around the couch and into view now that the two muggles could not move to get away or attack them.

“Hello you pieces of filth. It's time we had a little chat.”

  
“What? Who are you? Get out of my house now before I call the police!” Vernon shouted his face going purple. 

Petunia on the other hand was deathly pale and very quiet. She saw the sticks in their hands and knew this day would come.

“Quiet you stupid man.” Arcturus snapped.

“We’re here about ‘That freakish girl’ you were talking about. You know who I'm talking about.”

“Who are you?”

“YOU! You're freaks like her aren't you?! Get out of my house this instant you freakish people.”

“Vernon, do shut up.” Cassiopeia commanded. He sputtered in rage at how he was being talked to.

“Yes Vernon, please do shut up. It will make this go by so much easier than if you fight back. Although, that would take all the fun out of this now wouldn't it?” Arcturus taunted the frozen man, knowing all he could do was yell.

Arcturus turned to Cassiopeia and asked, “Shall we begin the fun?”

“How dare you hurt my grand niece?  **_Contendo Talus!_ ** ”

She shattered the bone in his left arm with ease using a dark cuse. She smiled. It had been quite awhile since she was able to practice dark magic freely. 

“That's for hitting her every day and breaking her bones.”

  
“ ** _Altero Telum_**!” And with that, the muscles and bone in Petunia’s right arm were destroyed. She screamed in pain; it was music to their ears. 

“Don't you worry, you won't ever have to take care of Azalea again, not that you did from the start.”

“ **_Ardor Castro_ ** !” Cassiopeia cast upon Vernon. He screamed in agony as he was castrated with fire.

“Scream all you want, it's music to my ears. No one will hear you.”

“ **_Contendo Talus!_ ** ” The bones in Petunia’s knee shattered.

“ **_Contendo Talus! Contendo Talus! Contendo Talus!_ ** ” Arcturus cast. Both of her knees and both of Vernon’s knees were completely shattered. There was no way they would ever be able to move now, stunned or not.

But they weren't done.

  
“ ** _Diripo! Diripo!”_** The flesh and skin started to peel off of Vernon’s legs, exposing the bone to the air.

He turned her wand to Petunia next.

“ **_Comburo Sanguis!_ ** ” Her blood began to boil. .

And so on an hour had passed while they took turns torturing the two muggles. 

When they were finished, the two were barely conscious. 

“We can't have you passing out now, can we.”

“ **_Surgere Iam!_ ** ” Both of them were panting from pain, wide awake again.

“I hope you rot in hell you freak!”

“You’re really going to start on this again?”

“ **_Tempus._ ** ”

“It's time Arcturus, we must leave soon.”

“Alright.”

He turned to the two of them, kicking Vernon as he walked out of the room. Cassiopeia followed.

“You really need to think about your life choices, honestly.”

Petunia tuned to Vernon, and cried out,

“I think they left. We’re alive, I just have to get to the phone and call for help.”

“Pet what's that smell?”

“Really Vernon, with all this going on,  _ that's  _ what you focus on?”

“No really, Pet I smell smoke.”

They began to scream for help but no one would ever hear them until it was too late.

Cassiopeia and Arcturus walked away from the exploding house without turning back, flames shooting into the hair.

The next day, Dudley would be found alive and unharmed in the neighbor’s backyard garden, swaddled in his blanket much like how Azalea was found on the doorstep of number 4 Privet Drive all those years ago.

They walked back to the alleyway between Magnolia Crescent and Wisteria Walk and aperated back to Black Manor, just in time for Zilly to alert Cassiopeia that Azalea had woken up.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

“Good Morning Azalea.”

“Cassiopeia, why do you smell like smoke?” she asked tiredly, rubbing her eyes.  
“It's of no matter, I will join you at breakfast momentarily. Go on without me, I will be right there.” Cassiopeia said softly.

“Oh my god she's so adorable!” Arcturus crooned. He whipped out a piece of butterscotch candy as soon as Cassiopeia left and handed it to the sleepy child and patted her head.

“Don't tell Cassiopeia about the candy. Call me Grandpa Ari from now on. No go on, go eat breakfast. We’ll join you soon enough.” He said before disappearing to go clean himself up, as he had dried blood and smoke sticking to his skin and clothing. It was a good thing they transfigured their clothing back as soon as they returned as to not draw any suspicion with the observant child. 

Breakfast was an eventful affair. It seems Azalea was beginning to come out of her shell so to speak. 

“Azalea dear, drink your potions.”

“Yes ma’am.”

“This one is your nutrient potion, you will take it with every meal. It's very important that you do not miss it.” She handed her a smooth glass vial of a thick caramel colored potion. It had swirls of white and flecks of gold in it, and shimmered in the light of the room. Azalea drank it down, and smiled in surprise.

“It tastes like candy!”

“Yes, that one is rather pleasant. Unfortunately they all can't taste that way. This one is a magical core stabilization potion. It's very bitter but unavoidable.”

She picked up the second bottle and inspected the new potion. It was a murky green potion that the sunlight didn't shine though. Azalea sniffed it and wrinkled her nose at the smell. It smelled just awful, like sweaty old socks. It tasted even worse.

“Bleh!” She sputtered at the taste, gaging.

“If you swallow the potion and don't spit it out this time I will get you a treat.” Arcturus bribed the girl.

“You will?” 

“I promise.”

Azalea swallowed it down, wincing at the taste as she did.

“Are there any more I have to take?”

“No dear child, not at this time. Now eat up, your food will get cold.”

“So what's on the agenda for today, Sia?”

“I have some errands to run and I will be brewing potions later for Azalea. Would you mind spending some time with her? I don't want her alone in the manor until she is more familiar with her surroundings.”

“Sure. I’ll take good care of her; she’ll be safe with me.” He promised Cassiopeia.

“Don't worry little Azalea I know the perfect thing to do today.”

“What's that?” she asked excitedly.

“It's a surprise.”

After breakfast, Zilly helped Azalea get dressed into her new clothing. She was wearing one of her new dresses and felt so very pretty. For the first time in her life she was safe and secure. She had two people who cared about her and would do anything for her.

A knock on the door shook her from her thoughts. 

“Come in?” she said.

“I’m glad to see you dressed, did Zilly help you get that dress on?”

“Mhm! She's a big help.”

“Do you like my new dress Mr. Arcturus?”

“Yes I do , little one. It matches the green of your eyes exactly. Mr. Twilfit did a wonderful job. Are you ready?”

“Yes I am. Where are we going? Will I need a jacket?”

“Yes, wear your outer robes today, we’ll be outside and the weather is becoming chilly.”

“Okay!” she said with an easy smile. She was very excited, she had never gone somewhere with him before and she got to go outside too! The Dursleys forced her outside in all weather to work in the gardens and she had grown to rather like it, when it was nice out.

He led her out of what was shortly becoming her room, and though the manor to the room she recognized as the Grand Parlor. From there they aperated to The Leaky Cauldron and made theri way into Diagon Alley.

“Where are we headed?” she inquired to him.   
“We’re almost there...... Here we go!” He stopped in front of a store named The Little Toybox.

It was an absolutely magical store. The front window had a miniature Ferris wheel with animated little dolls in all of the seats that were charmed to laugh and wave at the children. The entrance was made from two interweaving sycamore trees that were made into an archway and the entire store was painted to look like an enchanted forest. The store sold both magical and some muggle toys, of all kinds. He led her into the store.

“I thought I'd treat you. I saw that you were playing with Dorea’s old toys and I wanted to get you some of your very own. Would you like that?” He asked her gently.

“YES YES YES!” she shouted.

“I mean, I’d like that sir.” she replied more meekly.

“The sky’s the limit my dear, the sky’s the limit. I’ll even pick you out some toys that i knew Dorea and your father liked”

“Oh really? Thank you sir!”

And so the next hour or so went by, with her leading him though the store  
She hesitated at first, but with Arcturus’ gentle but firm pushing, picked out quite a few toys. She had many questions about what everything was, and he answered every single one. She picked out a tub of animated magical creature figurines, exploding toy snaps, a toy bow and arrows that automatically returned once you called them back, a muggle tea set made of fine china, and a castle themed dollhouse. She also picked out animated toy soldiers. Arcturus, at his insistence, picked out for her a toy riding broom, stating that her father would have gotten one for her already, and little wooden toy runes that ‘exploded’ when put in the wrong sequence, and a toy gardening set and some magical and muggle seeds.. But her favorite toy that she picked out had to be the Miffy doll. It was a plush stuffed white rabbit, with a plaid button down blue coat and matching boots. 

She snuggled the new doll to her chest as they left the store.

Next on the itinerary was stopping at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor.

Azalea absolutely squealed in delight. She had come to love ice cream, as she had never had it before finding Cassiopeia and Artucus.

The board on the window flashed different names for ice cream. There was butter beer and chocolate chilli, apple crumble and vanilla, salted caramel and clotted cream, sticky toffee pudding, strawberry and peanut butter and earl grey and lavender, and chocolate and raspberry.

Arcturus chose the dignified earl grey and lavender, but she chose the chocolate and raspberry flavor. She had her first ice cream sundae! It had nuts and cherries and whipped cream galore!

They packed their ice cream up in a never-melting cooler and meandered back to The Leaky Cauldron, to head home and eat the ice cream.

They talked while they walked through the Black Manor gardens. He showed her all the different gardens. His personal favorite was the red garden. It had a little pond in the center with water lilies and a small bench to sit at. The surrounding hedges enclosed hibiscus flowers, roses, poppies and cane flowers. He used to sit on the bench as a small child and do his summer homework. He loved the aroma of the red roses mixed with the hibiscus flowers that wafted in on a warm summer breeze.

Azalea particularly liked the purple garden. It held lavender and white roses on opposite sides and asters and columbine flowers. In the center was a stone bench to sit upon.

They came upon a small empty plot of soil surrounded by two foot tall hedges. The soil was fertile and ready to be planted in.

“Arcturus? What's growing here?”

“Nothing as of yet. Dorea planted much of the flowers but she passed on before she could complete it.” He said after a moment of reflection.

“Would you like to plant some things here? You did say you liked gardening.”

“The Dursleys used to make me tend to their rose garden and greenhouse. After awhile i started to like it, not that they knew.”

“So, would you like to grow things here?”

“Yes please!” she answered enthusiastically.

As they continued to tour the gardens, they finally ended up along the bank of the lake and sat upon a stone bench that sat between two impressive purple luminescent weeping willow trees. Arcturus pulled out the ice cream from the cooler, and due to magic, the ice cream was completely untouched as when it went into the container.

“Arcturus, will you tell me more about Dorea? You and Lady Cassiopeia both talk about her a lot but I know nothing about her.” Azalea asked.

“Yes child, I will tell you.”

“And my parents too? Did you know them too?” she asked as she spooned a bite of the creamy treat into her mouth. It was absolutely delicious. 

“Dorea was... Dorea was something alright. She was my younger sister by a few years. She looked just like you at that age; she had your long curly hair. Although, she had grey eyes and you have green. She was tall, 5’10”. Lets see... She was a slytherin. She went to Hogwarts, the school you'll go to when you turn 11. She was a rune’s Mistress and loved dueling, but she couldn't cook to save her life. She was funny and sarcastic and very sharp tongued.” he said fondly.

“Now, I only met James and Lily a few times but each time I did, Lily was definitely a firecracker. She went to Hogwarts with James and my grandson, Sirus. She was a charms prodigy, no one else could beat her. It was her favorite class after all. Sirius always complained that he could never pass her grade in it. Of course, she was the head girl. She was so proud of that. She had such a fiery temper, but i think that's what drew James in.” he said fondly.

“James was a transfiguration prodigy. He adored pranks, he used to plan and pull them with Sirus and his other friends. He had your messy hair, nothing could tame it. Of course, Dorea and Charlus were always trying to get him to tame it, Dorea especially. They spoiled him rotten but he grew up well enough. He played chaser on the quidditch team. He was the captain too.”

“Who's Sirius?” Azalea asked. She was slightly confused.

He let out a deep sigh, looking away for a second, as if he was pained.

“Sirius Black was, and is, your godfather. People say he betrayed your parents, that he was the one who went and told Lord Voldemort where your parents were hiding. But everyone who knew him, knew he was your godfather. He was so proud, he bragged to anyone who would listen. Quite loudly might I add. You know, Azalea, something isn't quite right with that. I don't remember him getting a trial. I’m going to look into it for him. Merlin knows his mother Walberga won't.”

It was silent for the rest of the time as they both ate the remainders of their frozen treats, both deep in thought. Azalea at the family members she never got to meet and Arcturus at the mystery of what had happened that fateful halloween night in 1981.

After they were done eating, Arcturus turned to her with a soft smile upon his face.

“Azalea, I swear on my magic, I will protect you with my life to the best of my abilities.” 

Magic swirled around them as the oath was sealed. It brought tears to her eyes. This feeling of warmth that she had never felt before. Is this the feeling of family? She rather liked it. Upon seeing the tears in her eyes, Arcturus hugged her tightly.

“I will love you no matter what.” He said while stroking her hair.

At that she had never felt so protected in her life. For the first time in her life she felt safe and loved, as if nothing could touch upon her. 

They sat like that, huddled together for quite some time until something piqued her interest.

“Grandpa, what's that?” she asked him. He froze in shock. First at what she called him, but then at what she was pointing to. He felt a flash of warmth at her calling him Grandpa for the very first time. Was she truly comfortable enough around him to think of him as that? Her grandfather?

He studied the picture before them more closely. It was a mother and her golden foal. It must have been just born because it was small and shined golden like the sun. The mother was large and silvery white, almost glowing in the light. The unicorn shone so brightly it almost hurt his eyes. It pawed at the ground nervously with it's golden hooves and threw back it's head, silver mane flowing feely. Its foal began to drink from the lake shore.

“That my dearest flower, is a unicorn, a mother and her child. You can tell the foal was just born because of their size and the fact that they’re still golden. That and they don't have a horn yet. We have a herd that roams the grounds. They are one of the most pure creatures alive.” he replied quietly as to not startle the creatures, as if they would be spooked by a mere sound.

Later that evening at dinner, all three of them were sitting down to eat.  
“Auntie Cassiopeia Auntie Cassiopeia guess what I saw today!” the child cried out excitedly.  
Cassiopai choked on her wine, sputtering. It was the first time she had ever been called that and she felt mighty pleased with herself at that.

“What did you see today my dear?”

“I saw a unicorn! A real one, not make believe!”

“Oh really? Tell me about it.”

And so Azalea regaled her with how her day with Grandpa Arcturus went. She talked about how she had a hard time choosing which toy she wanted and ended up getting them all; she talked about how she really really really liked chocolate ice cream, and then the topic of Dorea, James, Lily and Sirius came up. The jubilant melody of the conversation began to become mournful, at least on Arcturus’s side. Until. 

“Cassiopia, i require to talk to you before I retire for the night.”

“Alright.”

After dinner they retired back to the Red Room, where they settled on the chairs in front of the roaring fireplace. Azalea stretched out on the rug below with her new ancient runes toys, reading the instruction manual as she relaxed in the heat. She paid no mind to the talking adults, as soon the worn out child was drifting off to sleep.

“What did you want to talk about? DId something come up?”

“We got to talking about James, Lily, and Dorea. Sirius came up. Something doesn't sit well with me.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, he did not receive a trial. Even the death eaters received trials. And people knew he was her godfather. He did the ritual in Gringotts Bank.”

“You know, thinking about it, there is no way he would be able to betray the Potter’s without being stripped from his magic. I will inquire with Gringotts and confirm that he did the ritual. I have a matter of guardianship to attend to while I am at it. As of right now, Dumbledore is her legal magical guardian. I am going to make that right.”

“What are you going to do?”

“I’ve petitioned a letter to Gringotts to open the Potter’s Will, as it was sealed. I also put in a request to find any of the black family, which she would be the only one left. Legally, they would have to put her in my custody, as her only living ‘blood relatives’ are no longer living.”

“Do so before yule. The perfect time will be at the end of november, during the bi-monthly Wizengamot meeting. Dumbledore will be distracted and away from his desk. It's the perfect opportunity to get your revenge on him, legally speaking. You do want to do this legally, correct?” He asked.

“I do. For now at least. We’ll see.” she answered tiredly.

“See to it that you become her guardian. She truly needs it.”

“I will. Goodnight Arcturus.”

“Goodnight Cassiopeia.”

She turned to the sleeping child and smiled fondly. She was quickly falling in love with her new family member and would do anything to protect this innocent child from harm, even murder.


	7. The Adoption

Chapter Seven

The next morning, while Arcturus watched Azalea in Black Family Library, Cassiopeia went back to Gringotts bank.

“I, Lady Casiopiea of the Black family estate, require the needs of both Bloodfist and Heartpeircer. It is an urgent matter regarding the potential risk and harm of a family heir.”

“They are in a meeting with the Goblin King, SharpBeak, until approximately 11 am. What is this about?”

“My family’s suspected heir, Azalea Potter is being abused and neglected. She is and was unaware of the wizarding world until four days ago, when I ran into her in Diagon Alley.”

“Do you have supporting evidence? So far it's all hearsay.”

She pulled out the two long scrolls of parchments, as well as vials containing copies of her memories, and showed them to the goblin.

“Hmm, I see. As soon as they are available, I shall set up a meeting with you.”

“Thank you.”

Half an hour later, two goblins she recognised as HeartPiercer and Bloodfist came up to her.

“Lady Black, it is always an honor to see you.” The goblin to the right of her, Bloodfist, grumbled.

They led her back to a nondescript office, where they sat down at an ovular table.

“Speak your case.”

“First course of action, I am requesting to test to see if I have any living heirs to my family bloodline.”

“Simple enough. I will slice your finger with this dagger, and drop three drops of blood into the runes on this parchment. Any bloodline family will show, from your parents downward.”

Bloodfist took her index finger, and used the silver dagger to slice it open. She hissed in pain but otherwise controlled her reaction. It stung badly, like a deep paper cut. He squeezed exactly three drops of blood onto the runed paper and the names revealed were everything she already knew.

Elladora Black, deceased  
Poloux Black, deceased  
Dorea Black-Potter, deceased  
James Potter, deceased  
Azalea Potter-Black, alive Status Heir to Black Family Line  
Cassiopeia Black, self  
Arcturus Black, alive Status Lord of Black Family Line  
Orion Black, deceased  
Walburga Black, deceased  
Sirius Black, alive Status Imprisoned   
Regulus Black, alive Status Unknown  
Lucretia Black, deceased  
Aquilla Prewett, alive Status Unknown

Some things she already knew, like Sirius’s imprisonment, but who was Aquila? And she thought to herself, wasn’t Regulus Black dead?

“How accurate are these findings?” she inquired to the two goblins before her.  
“100%. The runes do not lie, nor does wizarding blood.”

“It states that Azalea Potter-Black is the heir to my family’s bloodline. I request to become her magical guardian, and to blood adopt her, with her consent.”

“We understand. We will draw up the paperwork, and notify you when to bring both your head of house and your new heir in to do the adoption ritual. Was that all you required?” 

“No. I am requesting information on my great nephew, Sirus Black.”

“Any information will cost you.”

“How much?”

“50 galleons.”

“Agreed.” she handed over the golden coins.

“What do you want to know?” 

“Did Sirius Black do the blood-adoption ritual to become her godfather.”

“I will check the records but I do believe so.”

“I will need documented proof.”

“That can be arranged as well. Anything else?”

“What is the status of Regulus Black? It was to be believed that he had died when he was 18. He disappeared and no one has seen him since.”

“We will look into that matter but it will take time. We will notify you via an owl summons when we have gathered the information. I will personally see that one of our best investigators looks into this matter.”

“Thank you for your valuable time, Bloodfist, Heartpiercer. That is all I needed for today.”

With that, the meeting was over and she headed back to the manor.

It was only a few days later when an official Gringotts summons came at breakfast. It seemed they were ready to do the adoption ritual. They got dressed in their finest clothing, as this was official business and not an everyday affair. 

“Lady Cassiopeia, I’m nervous. What if it doesn't work?”

She had explained in depths to the child, what the ritual would look like and what it would do. Azalea agreed to it almost right away, thinking that she would never have to go back to the Dursleys again.

Arcturus flooed over and as a united front, they aperated into The Leaky Cauldron, and headed to the bank directly. They had a 10:00 am sharp appointment with Heartpiercer.

“I, Arcturus Black, Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, have an official business meeting with Heartpiercer.”

The goblin looked up from the book he was scanning, and sneered down at the humans.

“Someone will direct you to the office you will be meeting in momentarily. 

“Thank you. May your coffers never empty.”

They were led back to the same room that Azalea and Cassiopeia took their ancestry test and lineage heir test in, so the surrounding was at least familiar for Azalea. She started to relax.  
The goblin entered the room solemnly. 

“Lets get right to business.” 

Heartpiercer turned to the child sat between the two adults.

“Azalea Potter, do you consent to being adopted by Cassiopeia Black?”

“I do.”

“Arcturus Black, do you consent to Azalea Potter being adopted by Cassiopeia Black?”

“I do.”

“We will proceed to the ritual room, follow me. You will change into these white robes, they do not interfere with any runes or rituals, unlike magically made fabrics.”

All three of them got changed, one at a time, in the changing room attached to the other room.

They went as directed into the ritual room, where they were told to stand on certain points on the septagram. The other four spaces in the seven-pointed circle were filled with quartz crystals, hematite, and bloodstone. There was a dais in the center, along with a pedestal and a sharp looking dagger.

“I will cut your hand, and drop seven drops of blood into the dais, for each of you. Repeat the words I say.”

“Testor ego diligam eum, et arma, testimonium mihi maiorum befoe.”

Each one of them offered up their blood, willingly. Each one of them repeated the words, uncoerced.

Azalea went last, after Arcturus and Cassiopeia, and completed the ritual by saying the words.

“We will now do the ancestry test to see your results again, young one.”

Azalea Dorea Potter-Black  
Heiress to The Most Ancient And Noble House Of Black  
Heiress to The Most Ancient And Righteous House of Potter  
Heiress to The Noble and Cunning House of Rosier  
Heiress to The Ancient And Revered House of Peverell 

Magical Guardian: Cassiopeia Black  
Muggle Guardian: Petunia Dursley (Nee Evans), deceased  
Blood Status: Pureblood  
Parents: James Charlus Potter  
Lillian Rhona Rosier-Evans (Evans by Adoption)  
Cassiopeia Black

At that, they all let out a collective sigh of relief. The ritual was successful, Azalea was safe from Dumbledore at last. 

“Congratulations, Lord Black, Lady Cassiopeia, Heiress Potter-Black. Letters will be sent out to previous faculties to inform them they are no longer valid and will have three days to return all belongings back to the Potter vaults.”

“Potter vaults? What did he take?” Cassiopeia demanded.

“I will make a list, but it will take some time.”

“Make sure that you do, I want everything he took returned within the three day grace period. Otherwise I will press charges for theft of property.”

“Absolutely, we do not take theft lightly.”

Once they were back at the Black Manor, Cassiopeia called out to her personal house elf.  
“Daemon!”

In popped the elf in question.

“Yes Lady Cassiopeia?”

“There will be a letter on Dumbledore’s desk from Gringotts bank. See that it is destroyed. Do NOT get caught.”

“Right away, my lady.”

And with that the elf disappeared to follow out the command.


	8. Yuletime Carols

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: While I did my research, I can not guarantee that this information about Yule and its festivities is completely factual. Read at your own discretion.

Chapter Eight  
Time had passed and soon enough, a month and a half had flown by. Azalea had begun lessons in pureblood mannerisms and was learning her first new language, Latin. It was the end of december and Cassiopeia and Arcturus were planning how to celebrate their first Yuletide with Azalea. She was bouncing in her seat at the table.

“Azalea, sit still. Remember your manners.” Arcturus gently chided the excited girl.

“But Grandpa Ari, I can't sit still. I'm too excited!” she giggled out.

“Do you remember what I told you is going to start tomorrow?”

“Of course! It's the beginning of Yule! My very first one too!”

“And what is Yule?”

“It's the winter solstice festival. We thank the Gods and Goddesses for everything given to us and we get to celebrate nature and it's changes and-”

“Very good, Azalea I see you did read the book after all.” He interrupted the rambling child before she could say any more.

“We get to decorate too! I wanna help put up the Yule tree tonight!” She began bouncing in her seat once more.

“We will but we have much to do today before we can get to that. Remember where we’re going today?”

“Diagon Alley! You’re still taking me present shopping aren't you? I want to get you and Auntie Sia presents too!”

“We will, little one.”

After breakfast was over, they all got their outer robes on and made their way to the grand parlor and flooed to The Leaky Cauldron, making their way to Diagon Alley.

“Okay, Azalea, do you want to go with me first or Cassiopeia first?” Arcturus asked the girl.  
“Um.. Um.. I want to go with... you Grandpa.” He chuckled at that. He would never get tired of hearing her say that.

They went to almost every shop in the alley way before they ended up at a small hole in the wall jewelry store The Little Jewel. It was in that store that Arcturus found the perfect gift for his sister. It was a dainty but thick silver charm bracelet, with magical charms that held different properties.

He got one for Azalea too. In total he picked out five charms each. For both of them there was a dagger, that when their magic was channeled into, it grew in size to be a functional weapon. Azalea got a book charm that let her read and speak in other languages easier, a little potion vial that would glow if the food was poisoned or going to harm her, the Black Family Crest, the Potter Family Crest, and finally the Rosier Family Crest. Each crest would portkey her back to the respective family manor. 

For Cassiopeia, he got her a silver colored satchel that expanded to hold poisons, a cauldron that enlarged into a full sized vessel, the same Black Family Crest he got Azalea, as well as a book charm that grew into a full sized that she could keep on her constantly to use and write in as she saw fit.

The next shop they went to was the Apothecary, to pick up some rare ingredients for Cassiopeia when time as they knew it changed. Azalea was in back of the shop, near the creatures in the tanks when she heard a voice in the very back.

“Speaker! I sense a speaker! Please help!”

Azalea looked around in confusion, but followed the sound of the voice. Arcturus noticed and followed her, as she looked like she was being led somewhere.

The two of them stopped in front of a too small tank. Inside was the most beautiful black horned serpent with heart-stopping cerulean blue eyes. 

“Calm down little one, what do you need? Are you okay?” Azalea said hissed to the snake, not knowing she was speaking the serpent’s language.

Arcturus gasped in shock. He didn't think a Potter would have the parselmouth and neither did the Black family. 

“Please! Take me with you! It's too tight and cramped in here and they don't feed me.”

“I will see what I can do.” she hissed back to the small snake.

She turned to Arcturus.

“Grandpa, can I get this snake? Please?” she begged while pouting. He couldn't resist the combination. Shaking himself out of his befuddlement, he looked upon her face and almost immediately gave into her begging. He couldn't say no to that adorable face. No one could. 

“Fine, but you will learn to take care of them.”

He went to the front of the store to inquire about purchasing the serpent and Azalea squealed in delight.

“What’s your name little one?”

“I don't have an english name; would you name me? Please?”

“I will name you Arawn!” she replied happily.

She waited for Arcturus and the shopkeeper to come to the back of the store, where he pointed out what kind of tank and magical heat lamps they would need, as well as the snake’s food.

It was well past noon when the three of them met up with Cassipia at a cafe, where they stopped for a quick lunch. By then, the empty alleyway was bustling with people, scrambling to get their last minute gifts for Yuletide. Azalea had never seen so many people before. It was a little scary, so she held onto Arcturus’s hand very tightly when she walked through the crowd.

“Did you have fun with Arcturus, little one?”

“Mhm! I know what grandpa got you but it's a secret!” She sang out, with a big smile.

“Oh oh oh! Guess what Grandpa Arcturus got me!” She let out a huge giggle, that showed her tender age. 

“What did he get you, little one, another dolly?”

“No! A snake!” and she revealed an exceptionally small very thin black snake that clung to her like a second skin. If it were not for the color difference, you would not be able to see where one met and the other ended.

“Oh? What's their name?” She stilled for a moment, before slowly turning to Arcturus, raising an eyebrow. 

“Their name is Arawn. Say hello Arwan!” She finished the second part in parselmouth without knowing it.

Cassiopeia outright froze at this, turning to Arcturus again, this time both eyebrows raised in shock.

Azalea could speak parselmouth? As far as she knew only slytherin blood descendants could speak and she was not one of them.

She continued on like nothing happened while she pondered this internally.

“Well then, are you ready to go with me? That way he can continue shopping for a certain someone?”

“Sure!”

After lunch was over, they made their way to Flourish and Blotts, a store filled to the brim with all the books you could ever dream of and more. Azalea was amazed. 

“Cassiopeia, can we stay here forever?”

“No child, unfortunately we can not. Would you like to come back here soon?”

“Yes please!” she all but practically squealed in excitement.

Azalea had spent many hours of the past month squared away reading in the Black Family Library. She read any book that Casiopea would let her get her hands onto. Which there was not many, admittedly. At least no in that library, not yet. 

At the bookstore, Cassiopeia grabbed a few more books on wizarding culture for muggleborns, as well as work books about basic arithmetic and muggle and wizarding history, all things Azalea would need when she began her tutoring, plus a journal and book on pureblood mannerisms and etiquette.

While Azalea was in the children’s section looking at the new books that had come out recently, Cassiopia went off and grabbed Arcturus’ present, at least one of them anyway. She got him a specially ordered obscure book on different dark curses that he didn't already have, which by itself was a feat and a half. .

After about an hour of meandering through the store, Cassiopeia found Azalea right where she left her. She hadn't wandered much from where she had last seen her. She was right there along reading from a book she vaguely remembered from her own childhood. It was a magical storybook, the kind that read the story out loud to you. This one was about a princess in a far away castle. She purchased their new books, and they both made their way out of the store to where Arcturus was waiting.

He smiled at the sight of the two ladies in front of him. 

“Are you two ladies ready to go?”

“Yes Grandpa, we are.”

They made their way to the aperation point and headed home. 

Meanwhile, as they were gone, all of the house elves had decorated the manor throughout with different types of holly and mistletoes, with evergreen wreaths and pinecones on every window. Inside of the grand ballroom, was a decorated oval table with room for eight chairs. In the center of the chandelier lit room was a massive evergreen tree, charmed to stay alive the entire time as to not lose its needles, that was ready and waiting to be decorated with wish ornaments, which they would do at a later time. Everything was coming together nicely.

The next day was the first day of Yuletide. For dinner they had some of Dorea and Lily’s favorite foods, like french onion soup, roast lamb chops, grilled veggies and Lily’s recipe for her famous lemon bars. They set up an altar in what Azalea was calling the Yule room of photos for all of their past female ancestors, and put a little offering of each of the different foods there to honor the Gods and Goddesses.  
After the feast was over, it was time to play the 12 Maidens game.

“Okay Azalea, this is how you play the game. I'm going to write out the name of the 12 maidens on different pieces of paper, and we each pick one. I’ll go first as I'm the oldest.”

He wrote the different names on colorful slips of paper, before dropping them into a muggle’s version of a witch’s hat.

He pulled out Lofn, the fifth maiden. She represented practicing tolerance and compassion, aiding misunderstood groups or people, and experiencing love in unconventional ways. Next up was Cassiopeia, who drew Hlín. She represented refuge, standing up for others, being a safe shoulder to lean on, and knowing when to ask for help. Both were fitting for their respective parties. Azalea drew Sága which was for history, storytelling, writing, study, studying one’s ancestry and work with the ancestors.

After everything was said and done, they lit the candle on the yule log, decorated the day before in boughs of holly and mistletoe with wooden stars, and let the candles burn overnight, as the first day of yule passed by.

The next day was the 21st of December, or, the longest day of the year and the return of the sun to come. Arcturus and Cassiopeia quietly snuck into Azalea’s room to observe the sleeping child. She was dwarfed on her bed by many plush pillows and a thick downey comforter. On the foot of her bed was the new snake she had adopted, hissing quietly as it slept. 

“Azalea.. Azalea sweetheart, it's time to wake up.” Arcturus gently shook the girl awake.

She rubbed sleepily at her eyes. “Hmm? What time is it?”

“It's just before dawn, little one. Now, it's time to get up. We have many things to do today.” Cassiopeia said soothingly.

She went to Azalea’s wardrobe and pulled out her warmest jumper, and trousers, along with her thickest robe. They would be going outside into the cold after all.

They went outside to the back gardens, and lit a fire in the fire pit, to make an offering to the god Sunna, greeting her in the sun as she rose. All three of them made their offering. Cassiopeia offered flowers, Arcturus offered a nice mead, and Azalea offered up sweet oranges.

On the 22nd, they celebrated Yuletide by making an altar for all of their male ancestors, especially James as it was Azalea's first yule celebration. For dinner they had roasted wild boar, but azalea didn't like that very much. She wasn't used to such rich foods yet and preferred bland foods over anything else. Most importantly, they remembered to offer the foods of their feast and cold beer to Freyr and Alfar.

It was the day of the 23rd, the day to celebrate Loki and SIgyn, and Azalea was excited. She got to do an arts and crafts project! She really liked to draw and color and make things. The three of them were making masks, and she got to make a seal mask! She put lots of glitter and she colored it in just right. Arcturus made a boar and Cassiopeia made a wolf one, and they looked so cool!

And the best part was, there would be a party, even if it was just the three of them. There was music and finger foods and juice and tea and even hot chocolate! And so many kinds of sweets too. They got to be silly and have fun and she was learning to enjoy that more than ever. They ate many different foods and had drinks and they had a merry old time.

And then it was time to exchange gifts. Azalea was very nervous to find out if Arcturus and Cassiopeia would like the gifts she got them, but they were giving her gifts too! She had never opened a gift before. She had wrapped them very carefully to the very best of her ability. She made sure to use lots of spell-o-tapeShe was six afterall. 

She had gotten gifts for both of her new family members, Great Grandpa Arcturus and Great Auntie Cassiopeia. For grandpa Cassiopeia helped her pick out silver cufflinks that the kind man said were able to negate small hexes and curses, and a pretty emerald green tie to match his suits he wore. She got her Auntie an enchanted protection bracelet made of silver and white gold, and a pretty hair clasp that held a special compartment for hiding poisons. They both had helped her pick out the other’s gifts, as she wasn't quite sure what to get them yet. 

After opening her presents to them, they smiled down at her and handed her her presents. She squealed in absolute delight. She had never gotten anything new before, let alone a present. She tore into the shiny red and golden wrapping paper that held her first gift from Cassiopeia, it was a photo album with pictures in it, of a woman with fiery red hair and a man with messy black hair, hugging and kissing.

“Those are your parents, I thought you might like a photo album of them since you don't have any photos of them.”

She hugged her tightly at that. It was so very thoughtful of her. Her second present from her was wrapped in red and green shiny thick paper, like the ones Dudley had gotten the christmas before. She always had wanted to open presents like this. Inside of the present was a thick paper box with a doll in it, that looked exactly like a miniature version of herself. The doll was wearing a pretty ornate blue and silver satin dress with white stockings and black mary jane shoes. Her curled black hair was up in a braided princess bun, held in place with a small silver clasp. It was charmed to move about as if it was sort of alive. It couldn't walk but it would blink, turn it's head, and lift itsd arms up. It even knew some simple words like “Mama!” and “I love you!”. She lifted the enchanted doll up to her chest and hugged it tightly. She had never had a gift like this before, it was truly magical.

She set the doll genly aside and opened her final gift from Cassiopeia, and looked up in awe. It was a necklace with a spellbound set of stone tile runes, in a sequence she was beginning to recognise as for protection.

“Thank you auntie Cassiopeia, I love them so much!”

“You are welcome little one. Now it's time to open Arcturus’s gifts.”

Her first gift from him was a book wrapped in shiny blue paper. It was a book titled Runes: A Beginner’s Guide to Sequences, which she absolutely adored. She was really starting to like playing with her toy rune tiles that he had bought her. The second gift he had given her was a practice sword.

“That's a cutlass. It's enchanted to have an edge but never will harm you while practicing. As heiress to the Most Ancient and Noble house of Black, it's a tradition for the females to know some kind of weaponry and I had thought that this would be an easy place to begin..” He explained.

Finally she opened her third and final gift from him. It was a silver wrapped flat box, which contained royal purple silken pajamas, softer then she had ever seen before, with black buttons.  
She crushed both of them in a hug. That night she wore them to bed, and snuggled up tight with her new dolly.

And the next day was even more fun than the day before, if that was even possible. They made ornaments for the tree called wish ornaments. They each got three wishes. Hers were very special to her; she wished she could stay here forever. This was the happiest she had ever been, and the safest. They didn't starve her or hurt her. She wished she would grow stronger; she wanted to be able to defend herself and never let someone hurt her like that again. And her final wish was to never feel alone again. She wanted to have a big family and feel protected and surrounded by love for the rest of her life if she could help it. They each made three and hung them with pride on the tree, in hopes that they came true within the next year.

The 25th of Yuletide marked the time to light candles for Balder and Nanna for the sake of light and hope. They blessed mistletoe sprigs with prayers of happiness and protection and hung the mistletoe throughout the manor.

The 26th of December came, and in Yule traditions, they ate lamb stew and leaf bread. An offering of the stew and leaf bread, and chilled vodka was left outside for Kári and his kin.

The next day, the 27th day of december was spent making garland of dried fruits and popcorn, to be strung from the trees outside the manor for the magical animals to feast upon, to honor the nature spirits and wild animals.

It was the fifth to last day of Yule and time was flying by so fast. Today they made plum pudding, and everyone took turns stirring the batter. They stirred it many times, each one supposedly bringing more luck to them for the next coming year, before hiding a blessed silver coin into the mixture. Whoever found it would have extra good luck the next year. Of course, she had found it.

The 29th came and went, and with it was Bleigessen, where they called upon Freyja to aid in divination for a good new year. They did a lead pouring ceremony, only they used wax because it was much safer. Azalea’s shape looked like flowers, which apparently meant that new friendships would develop in the next year. Cassiopeia got a dagger of course, and Arcutus got a set of scales.

The 30th passed quietly, with sipping on Wassail to be drunk throughout the night, where they circled the largest tree in the orchard that blossomed apples, and sang songs and put pieces of soaked toast on the trees for animals to eat.

On the final night of yule, december 31st, or new years eve, they blessed the house for protection, to drive out the last spirits of Yule. Thye burnt herbs of juniper and mugwort and bangged pots and pans though the manor to chase out any evil spirits. Finally the last of Yule was complete and the new year rang in.


	9. Azkaban Adventures

Chapter Nine

Lightning crashed in the sky above as a storm raged on. This weather was on par for the Prison of Azkaban though. Deep in the bowels of the prison were two brothers whose cells were side by side, as was everything else in their life. The two men were worn down to the bone, dressed in black and white, now dingy grey, striped shirts and torn grey pants. 

The cells themselves were built from a harsh slate colored rock, cold and unforgiving. They reeked of stench and stale salt water, as the prison was surrounded by water on all sides of the island. Inside each cell was a small cot bed, a single metal toilet, and a rectangular barred window, which never closed, to let the sea air in and out as it pleased. Waves would wall up and splash through the window soaking the prisoners inside to the bone, not that the guards cared. The two men were sickly pale with matted hair and sunken sallow eyes, with an almost hollow look in them. 

The younger of the two brothers shifted in his cell, back against an interior wall, and croaked out to his brother,

“Brother? Brother are you there?” He called out desperate to get an answer back from the deafening silence. He almost sobbed in relife when he heard a reply. A parched voice called out, 

“Yes.. Yes I’m here..”

“Rodolphus, I can't remember! Why can't I remember? What did she do to us?” Rabastan cried out in abject horror, as memories flashed before his eyes, all rushing back at once.

“To us? What do you mean?” Rolophus maundered, still dazed from his own memory filled stupor.

“Can you remember anything?” Rabastian begged of his brother who was separated by the wall between them. He was so close and yet so very far away. 

“I remember Bellatrix. I remember she would keep giving me a potion for a headache reliever... It wasn't a normal potion I don't think.”

“What do you mean?” Rabastan pressed on, determination thick in his voice. He would figure this out if it was the last thing he did. Moments of clarity did not last very long in a place as horrid as The Prison of Azkaban.

“She would give it to me every evening, and it was like I would become her living puppet. I had no thoughts or actions of my own anymore. I couldn't fight it as much as I couldn't fight an Imperio.” 

“Who made the potions Rodolphus? We need to know who made them!” Rabastan begged again.

“She did. She always did.” Rodolphus snarked out. 

“Think Rabastian, think hard. Why are we in this place?”

“Because we attacked the Longbottoms.. Oh merlin, we attacked a child... A mere babe...“ He sobbed outright in raw despair. He felt sick, if that was even possible anymore. 

“This had to be her doing. We would never...” Rabastan tried to rationalise their actions. 

“I think... I think she slipped us a different potion. Those potions that she gave us... They weren't headache relievers were they...” Rodolphus came to a conclusion.

“No, I don't think they were either.”

Faintly, they could both hear Bellatrix Lestrange’s mad cackling. They shivered in disgust, both at her madness and manipulation, and at the new found memories of the haunting actions that had made to a one year old babe.

“Rab, I think I'm going to get sick!” He wretched up what little gruel he had had to eat the day before.

In a cell a few away, was a dog, The Grim itself, huddled into the cot, listening in on everything they said. Sirus Black had a lot to think about. Was it the truth that he was hearing? DId his cousin really keep her husband and her brother in law under an imperio like potion? Did they attack the Longbottom Manor not of their own free will? What did that mean? Were they innocent then? All thoughts came to an abrupt end as a dementor ghosted by the row of cells, causing all encompassed in them to shiver in fear at their worst memories being dredged up to feed upon.

______________________________________________________________________

It was in late May, when Azalea was healthy enough to play outside again. The weather in the scottish highlands was starting to get nice, and she was outside with Cassiopeia on a bench nearby, planting some flower seeds into the ground with her gardening tools, the ones Arcturus picked out. Cassiopeia cast a quick tempus and realised the time.

“Azalea, it's almost 10:30! We have a Healer appointment soon, we have to go now!”

“Okay Auntie Sia, I'm coming now.”

She gathered up her things to carry them back into her room, setting them down inside where they belonged, before gliding down the stairs to be at Cassiopeia’s side. They apperated to the Leaky Cauldron and then made their way through muggle London to St. Mungo’s for her upcoming appointment. Overall, the appointment went well. She no longer needed to rely on nutrient potions as heavily as before and was healthy enough even to take the Oculi Medicus potion as well, now that there would be no lasting damage to her body from it. 

After her healer appointment, they had just returned to the manor when the floo came to life, and a head stuck out.

“Lady Cassiopeia are you there?”

Augusta Longbottom was in the fireplace, calling out for her.

Cassiopeia replied, 

“Yes, I'm here. Come on through!”

Out stepped a rather tall woman with deep hazel brown eyes and ash grey hair, held up with a series of silver pins. Upon her head was her signature look, a very much alive looking vulture hat. She was a very stern appearing woman with a personality that seemed to match.

“I need to talk to you about Neville’s progress, I fear he’s worse off then we had first imagined...” she trailed off when she spotted the smallish child in the room, taking notice of her surroundings for the first time for real.

“Come come, sit with me in the parlor, we have much to chat about it seems.”  
Augusta gave a cursory glance over at Azalea, now fiddling with the hem of her clothing in nervousness at the intruder.

“Yes, It seems we do. Lunch and a spot of tea?” Cassiopeia smoothed along.

“Of course. Zilly!” and she waited momentarily for the elf to pop into existence.

“How can Zilly be helping Lady Cassiopeia?” The small creature squeaked out.

“Bring out some tea and finger sandwiches to the sitting parlor. Bring Azalea some pumpkin juice too, I know she's grown rather fond of it. Lady Longbottom and I will be having something strong; serve us one of the stronger black teas.”

“Yes Lady Cassiopeia I’ll be getting right to it. Is there anything else?”

Once they were settled down in the parlor one of sets of chairs and low tables, Azalea began to play with her basic rune blocks that she had gotten for christmas prior, quietly making and destroying sequences paying attention closely to what worked and what did not, not paying any mind to the two grownups talking. Well, not much anyway. Lady Cassiopeia seemed pleasantly surprised at the intrusion, so she didn't register the stranger as a threat. Azalea had come to learn to trust that Cassopiea and Arcturus would never, intentionally or not, cause or bring any harm to the small girl. It was rather refreshing, as she quietly reflected on her short but hard life that she had lived though already.

Once the tea and sandwiches were served, the quiet chatterings halted while they ate, the two adults making bits of small talk here and there, watching as the little girl played. She had moved on from playing with the runes to reading a book that one of the house elves had brought for her from either the library or her room, probably a book Arcturus had told her about, or was on the list of books that her tutors had made for her. She was well on her way through the reading materials for first years and nearly towards level two reading materials. Andromeda and Ted Tonks were really pushing her forward, in all the best ways. She just hoped it wasn't too hard, that child always had her head in a book anymore. Between the practical magical lessons and the fighting lessons from her two tutors, the runes lessons from Arcturus, and her mannerisms lessons from Lady Ironwood, the child would soon be well rounded, catching up to her peers if not passing by them.

Soon the real conversation to be had, began.

“So, Cassiopeia, when were you going to tell me you had a child? It cannot possibly be yours. So, where did you find this little one? She's so young, she must be what, six?”

“No, actually. She's almost the same age as your Neville. In fact, you've probably known her your entire life without knowing it. That, my dearest friend, is Azalea Potter. The very one and only girl who lived.”

Cassopeia knew she was really laying it on thick but she was enjoying herself greatly. Augusta gasped quietly, ever so shocked. How had she gotten her hands on this child. Shouldn't she be with her family? She had more questions than answers.

And so Cassiopeia rehashed the same story she gave Arcturus, about how she was in Diagon Alley gathering potions ingredients for an experimental potion when she ran into the girl, literally. She explained about the neglect and abuse at the hands of her muggle relatives, and explained that she had officially adopted her in the muggle world quitely, so as to not draw alarm to a missing child, not that it appeared anyone would notice anyway.. 

“The muggles, you did take care of them, correct?.”

“Yes. Let's just say they were dealt with rather effectively.”

“Good.”

“Now, onto the real reason you're really here. You never drop by unannounced, especially just to make idle chit chat. Is everything okay with Neville?”

“How ever did you know?”

“You wouldn't be here unless it was anyone else.”

Augusta shot her a concerned look, and glanced over to Azalea. It was the only emotion that briefly passed across her face before she schooled her sentiments again.

“Can I confide in you? Would you mind casting a privacy bubble charm? I wouldn't want little ears to overhear sensitive information.”

“Go right ahead. Azalea? Why don't you go read over on the chairs over there? You’ll be more comfortable anyway.”

“Okay Auntie Cassiopeia!”

They both watched as the child picked herself and the books she had around her up, and moved to a comfortable wicker chair near a window. After Azalea moved, she cast a privacy bubble charm over the two of them. Lady Augusta waited until it was cast before turning back to Cassiopeia.

“I think Neville’s magical core is becoming more unstable. His accidental magic is becoming less and less powerful, but happening more often. I think the tourture causes undue harm.

“Would you want me to look at him? I don't have much healer training but I do know a little?”

“You can try if you want as long as it won't cause any more harm to that young boy. He has suffered enough in his life already. Such a shame, that one. Losing his parents that young, that way. Although, I'm guessing you would have an idea of what I'm talking about, raising that one there.”

“I would recommend calling in my personal Healer. She’s under oath to never disclose who or what she treats for privacy reasons. We wouldn't want word getting out that a Black family member has their hands on the beacon of light of the wizarding world just yet. No, I’ll call floo her, or give you her floo address if you would like.”

“I’d like her floo address, please. Thank you.”

She looked at the time and sighed. 

“I must be going, Neville will be waking up from his nap soon. He gets worn out very easily these days. I would like to introduce the two of them one day soon. I think it would do both of them some good.”

“Yes I’d like that too. Alice and Frank were good friends of Lily and James, I’d like to think in a perfect world, that they would all be alive and well, and they’d be like cousines.”

“Yes I’d like to think so too.”

“Well, I must be going. Azalea, it was a please to meet you. I hope to see you again soon, little one.”

She looked up from her book briefly.

“It was a pleasure to meet you too, Lady Augusta.”

She turned back to her book, not a care in the world.


	10. A New Friend?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> I NOW HAVE A FACEBOOK GROUP FOR THIS STORY. 
> 
> https://www.facebook.com/groups/709695473066672/ 
> 
> FEEL FREE TO JOIN, ITS A PUBLIC GROUP. HOPEFULLY THE LINK WORKS!
> 
> No but seriously. If you like this story, search on Facebook for the group Azalea's Revenge Fanfic Group, you'll get behind the scenes notes and pictures from both of the authors, and exclusive content and snippets you wont get anywhere else.
> 
> I'll see you there!

**Chapter Ten**

“Azalea, you  _ must _ pay attention!” her current tutor called out. 

She was in the middle of learning basic manners that all pureblood children would have learned around her age. It was important if she was going to be joining high society into the pureblood circles. She  **HAD** to learn it. 

Florence Ironwood, her teacher that Arcturus recommended was firm but gentle, she ruled with an iron fist. She was a tall thin woman with long ash brown hair that was always up in either a ponytail or an intricate braid of some sort that wrapped around her head on either side. She was kind to fault, but was very strict when it came to teaching. Azalea was learning the hard way not to mess around in her classes. Fair was fair though, she was indeed learning. She no longer slouched. A proper lady must stand up straight, no slouching or leaning allowed. 

She was excited. It was almost summer, and she would be having her first official 'pureblood' style introduction to someone. It was her Aunt Cia's longtime friend Dowager Augusta Longbottom, and her grandson, heir to the Longbottom name, Neville. 

She was a little nervous about meeting him. What if he didn't like her? She had voiced her concerns to Arcturus quietly one night as he was reading her a bedtime story, one of the many ones she had gotten over the holidays. Yule had been great! They allowed her to celebrate a new holiday for the first time and she got many presents!

Before she knew it, the days flew by and it was late may. Tomorrow would be the day that she would get to meet Heir and Lady Longbottom. She wasn't nearly as nervous as she was before. She was  _ very _ excited. Maybe he would like her. Maybe she would even make a new friend! She remembered to brush her teeth, another new ritual to do every day before bed and again after breakfast the next day.

Her Auntie Cassiopeia had helped her pick out the perfect dress, it was a solid white dress with a golden weaved collar and a sapphire blue ribbon wrapped around the waist in a pretty bow. The hem was bordered with varying shades of different blue wild flowers. The entire skirt was gently pleated to have a classy but semi formal look about it. She absolutely loved it. She even had her very own pair of what Lady Cassiopeia had called kitten heels! They were powder blue with small silvery white teacup roses and matched the dress perfectly. AND! They were enchanted too. They were magically charmed to not sink into any mud or earth and were spelled to stay clean and dry at all times. They were super comfy as well! To complete her outfit, Arcturus had picked out white thick knee high stockings with matching powder blue bows at the tops. Together, and dressed, she felt so very pretty!

“Azalea honey, stand up straight, no slouching. At a girl. Feet forward and tilt your chin up, roll your shoulders back. Just like how Lady Ironwood taught you. It's time to put all your lessons into practice.” Arcturus gently reminded the girl, fondly smiling as she listened. 

This would be her very first formal introduction to a pureblood family. Cassiopeia had made a good choice in it being Dowager Longbottom. While she was a good family friend of this branch of the Black family, she would be helpful in spreading friendly gossip about the Potter child re-entering the pureblood circles. It would be good for her image and name on both family’s accounts. It was the optimal plan. 

They were standing proudly in the floo room as a united front. Lord Black, Lady Cassiopeia Black, and Heiress Potter-Black. Soon enough the floo flared to life and out stepped Dowager Lady Longbottom, and shortly after her, a small shy child that could only be Heir Longbottom, her grandson, Neville. He was the son of Alice McKinnon and Frank Longbottom, two extensive pureblood families. She had read up on them, Lady Ironwood had made sure of it.

She was as well prepared for this meeting as she could be. She was ready. 

“Lady Longbottom, it's always a pleasure to see you again. And Heir Longbottom, it's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance. I so do hope we can become great friends.” Azalea greeted them, and curtseyed, as was customary for her to do. 

“And it to you, Heiress Potter-Black. I hope to find that you are in good health, yourself.”

Cassiopeia waited for the two to complete their formal introductions before turning to her oldest friend. 

“Shall we head outside to the patio? It's such a lovely day, it would be a shame to waste it, especially while the morning is not too hot.”

“Yes, I would love that.”

The five of them headed through the Manor on a short walk, and headed through the screened in porch to the patio outside making small talk all the while.

Once they got outside and seated on the wrought iron chairs, Cassiopeia called for an elf to bring them some refreshments. Tea and coffee for the adults, and some iced lemonade and pumpkin juice for Azalea and Nevile. 

“So Neville, are you excited for Hogwarts?” Azalea asked the quiet boy, while taking a hard look at him. 

While he wasn't not making eye contact, you could see all over his face and body posture, of his hesitancy in being at the new manor, and with what was probably also his first pureblood meeting of another family.

He was short for his age, but still just a little bit taller then herself. He had sandy blonde hair that was neatly combed back and hazel green eyes, almost the color of moss. His entire posture screamed that he was shy, but she hoped that he would open up a bit more as they talked. She knew she was probably just as nervous as he was, if not more. What if she messed up this meeting? What if he didn't like her at all? She was interrupted from her frantic musings by his answer to her question that she just quite almost forgot she had asked.

“I uh, I mean. Yes, I am excited for Hogwarts. I am quite looking forward to the Herbology classes that we will be taking. I do love spending time in the greenhouses we have at the Longbottom Manor. They were my mom’s pride and joy.” he stuttered out.

“Greenhouse? You like gardening too? You really  _ should _ see mine then! We have all different types of plants, and plenty of room for some still to grow as time goes on! Auntie Cassiopeia gave me my very own plot of land and it's charmed to stay free of snow and bugs all year round. Uncle Arcturus is showing me how to weed properly too so that I can identify what is a bad seedling and what will grow profitably!” She replied in a rush all at once.

At that, he relaxed further, sitting up straighter. It seemed to be working, all she had to do was be herself, it seemed. None of this pureblood ‘I am mightier than thou’ jargon that her teacher and aunt and grandfather had drilled into her over the past half a year.

She turned to her aunt and gave her the biggest set of puppy dog eyes she could muster, the ones she reserved just for when she really really  _ REALLY  _ wanted her way. She didn't use them often, after all, they would lose their desired effect. 

She waited for a natural pause in the adults’ conversation to come to a lull before interrupting them as politely as possible

“Auntie Cassiopeia, Lady Augusta, would it be okay if I took Neville off to show him my personal garden? He was telling me about his family’s greenhouse and I wanted to show him around my gardens. Would that be okay?” She waited for a reply. 

Cassiopeia turned to her long time friend and waited to see what her reaction would be. 

“I don't see why not. Do not get too dirty, and call for a house elf if you need anything, alright? You know to call for Zilly or Daemon right away if you run into trouble.”

“Yes ma’am, we will be safe.” Azalea replied right away.

She turned to Neville and grabbed his hand abruptly, before running, and quite literally almost, dragging him down the winding cobbled stone walkway to her garden, before sitting on one of the hand carved marble stone benches. 

“So Neville, tell me more about yourself? My name is Azalea Potter-Black, my favorite color is blue or green, and I adore runes and potions. I’m still learning them, but I still need a lot of help in arithmancy and herbology though. I need to learn more about the different magical plants and their properties. But I'm eager and willing to learn!”

“My name is Neville Longbottom. My favorite color is green and I’m really good with plants. Nan says I have a natural affinity for them. The greenhouse I mentioned earlier was my mothers actually. Nan says I take a lot after her.”

“You're good at herbology? WIll you tutor me? Pretty please?”

“I’ll tutor you in herbology if you help me with runes.”

“Sure! I can ask Grandpa Arcturus if you can join me in my tutoring lessons? They’re really really helpfu!l”

“I would love that!”

And so the two got to talking about this and that, and everything under the sun. They talked about their family and favorite sweets, and favorite foods. She liked fruits and he liked savory foods like sausage puddings. She truthfully wasn't much for them though, but she did promise him to try his houself’s own recipe.

Eventually they came to the topic of their parents, and the conversation got somber for a moment.

“You know. Your mom was my godmother? That makes us god siblings! You’re my god brother Neville!” and she promptly threw out what little propriety she had and hugged him tightly.

“Really?”

“Yeah! Auntie Cia told me that your parents were really good friends with my parents!”

“I’m a little nervous about hogwarts to tell you the truth. I don't think I'll be very good at school. Nan wants me to use my father’s wand but I heard that the wand chooses the wizard, and not the other way around. Plus, what if I can't do magic? Have you done any accidental magic?”

“Yeah, I’ve healed a few of my cuts before, from when I was living with the muggles.”

“That's the problem, Aza. I haven't done ANY. Nan thinks I might be a squib.”

“Nonsense. Every witch and wizard has magic in them. Your parents were strong, you’re going to be strong too! I know. I have an idea!”

She took off running through the garden, and Neville had no choice but to follow, hollering and laughing all the while. Azalea was like no one else he had ever met before. Everyone was so fragile with him, treating him like he was broken. She treated him like he was normal, like he was just another person. It was quite refreshing really. He caught sight of her at last as she skidded to a halt in front of his Nan and her family. 

“Lady Augusta! Lady Augusta! When it's time, would you let Neville go with me to get a wand? I want to go together! Pretty please?” she begged prettily.

“Azalea what brought this on?”

“I just really want to go with Neville! He’s my first real friend!”

She conceded. 

“I’ll give you permission, but you have to ask Lady Cassiopeia if she’ll be okay with another little one with her. She will make the final decision.”

Azalea turned to her aunt and pouted her biggest pout ever. Cassiopeia nodded and was tackled in a hug by the girl.

Dowager Augusta got up, and turned to the three Blacks, well technically, two Blacks and a Potter-Black.

“It's best time we be heading home, before Neville gets too tired out. I will keep in mind what you have told me, and will definitely be looking more into some things.” She turned to the little girl. 

“Heiress Azalea, it was a pleasure to formally be introduced to you.”

  
The five of them made their way back into the house, where Augusta flooed first, and Neville followed her.

Before he left though, he turned to Azalea and smiled at her. 

“Thank you Azalea, for everything. It really means a lot to me. I will see you again very soon, I hope.”

“I hope so too. I’ll write to you!”

“I’d like that! By now!” And with that he flooed home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> I NOW HAVE A FACEBOOK GROUP FOR THIS STORY. 
> 
> https://www.facebook.com/groups/709695473066672/ 
> 
> FEEL FREE TO JOIN, ITS A PUBLIC GROUP. HOPEFULLY THE LINK WORKS!
> 
> No but seriously. If you like this story, search on Facebook for the group Azalea's Revenge Fanfic Group, you'll get behind the scenes notes and pictures from both of the authors, and exclusive content and snippets you wont get anywhere else.
> 
> I'll see you there!


	11. Lesson Times

**Chapter Eleven**

  
  


**_Flashback_ **

_ She turned to her aunt and gave her the biggest set of puppy dog eyes she could muster, the ones she reserved just for when she really really REALLY wanted her way. She didn't use them often, after all, they would lose their desired effect.  _

_ She waited for a natural pause in the adults’ conversation to come to a lull before interrupting them as politely as possible _

_ “Auntie Cassiopeia, Lady Augusta, would it be okay if I took Neville off to show him my personal garden? He was telling me about his family’s greenhouse and I wanted to show him around my gardens. Would that be okay?” She waited for a reply.  _

_ Cassiopeia turned to her long time friend and waited to see what her reaction would be.  _

_ “I don't see why not. Do not get too dirty, and call for a house elf if you need anything, alright? You know to call for Zilly or Daemon right away if you run into trouble.” _

_ “Yes ma’am, we will be safe.” Azalea replied right away. _

_ She turned to Neville and grabbed his hand abruptly, before running, and quite literally almost, dragging him down the winding cobbled stone walkway to her garden, before sitting on one of the hand carved marble stone benches.  _

**End Flashback**

* * *

“Augusta dear, do sit down and drink some tea. Come, sit and we can talk without the prying ears. I promise you, they’ll be fine. I have my very best houselfs watching over them. If one of them so much as falls down and scrapes a knee, you will know immediately.”

Augusta let out a deep sigh.

“I know, Cia, I know. I can't help it though. I'm very concerned. Neville doesn't express accidental magic. Not even basic survival magic. And he's so frail, so sickly.”

“Tell me. Have you ever had Neville looked at by a Healer?” Arcturus inquired gently.

“I have for his yearly checkup, as well as when he gets sick, why?”

“Yes but have you had his core examined? By a goblin Healer?” he pushed on. 

  
“No, I can't say I have. Why do you ask?”

“Azalea’s core was unstable. There were blocks on it put there by Albus Dumbledore himself. I fear that Neville might be showing symptoms of a magical blockage. I read up on it after everything with Azalea.”

“Are you sure? That's such a drastic thing to accuse someone of, especially him.”

“The goblins wouldn't lie.”

“It's true. When I took Azalea I didn't believe it myself, but I read the runes papers. He really did such a horrible thing to that child. You should get Neville checked as soon as possible.”

“Then I’ll owl them as soon as I return, to make an appointment for tomorrow morning, if you're so sure.”

The time flew by after that, a certain tension in the air lifted, and soon enough the two children were returning, Azalea coming to a skidding halt in front of the three adults. Neville was right behind her, a healthy glow on his cheeks for the first time in ages. All three of the adults noticed. 

“Lady Augusta! Lady Augusta! When it's time, would you let Neville go with me to get a wand? I want to go together! Pretty please?” Azalea requested, batting her eyelashes.

“Azalea what brought this on?” Cassiopeia asked.

“I just really want to go with Neville! He’s my first real friend!”

Augusta hummed. It would do the boy good, to have a wand of his own and not his father’s, she supposed. She turned back to Azalea and nodded.

“I’ll give you my permission, but you have to ask Lady Cassiopeia if she’ll be okay with another little one with her. She will make the final decision.” She declared.

Azalea turned to her aunt and pouted her biggest pout ever. Cassiopeia merely nodded and was tackled in a hug by the girl.

Soon after that it was time for them to leave, after a few tears and many promises to write owls to each other. She didn't even think about the fact that she  _ didn't have _ an owl of her own yet. She would be getting one shortly,hopefully.

* * *

TIME SKIP

It was the twelfth of september, and Azalea was getting the first of her yearly checkup from Healer Gavina. Meanwhile, Arcturus was having a very important meeting in the office of his own Manor, located in Holyhead, Wales. 

It was not the main branch of the Black Manors, but was his home nonetheless. He was meeting with Andromeda and Ted Tonks. Andromeda was very nervous. She was a tall thin witch with insanely curly light brown hair and charcoal black eyes. She was almost the spitting image of her younger sister Bellatirx She had no idea what the reason she was being summoned by the head of the black family but her and her husband were coming nonetheless.

The two of them apparated to Welsh Manor, an aptly named brownstone french style chateau with many large gothic style windows and a huge driveway. The well manicured lawns were lined with neatly cut granite stones, the same kind that you saw in the makeup of the building itself. Everything about the estate was neat, down to the topiaries of different dragons. But they aren't just any topiaries. They were enchanted to move around and guard the property. The pride and joy though, was the one of the Zouwu hedge. Be careful lest you become it's next prey. 

Together, they made their way up the long walkway, and Andromeda rapped her ash wood wand against the set of Grim’s head knockers on the heavy double doors.

“Well if that isn't ominous, I don't know what is.”

“I know what you mean, Dromeda. Let's hear him out. Maybe it won't be too bad.”

“I hope so, but a summons? From the current Patriarch of the family of the most ancient and noble house of Black?”

“I know. It sounds bad.”

“It  **_is_ ** bad.”

Just then the door opened and an ancient looking house elf stepped forward.

“Masters is in his office. Follow me, I will lead you there.”

So they followed the houself through the building to a large ebony door, with vines engraved into the door, filled with silver and mythril.

“Master is expecting yous.”

When they entered the room, she was expecting dark colors, maybe woods and leather. Instead, it was light and airy, with high vaulted windows along the light grey walls, that let in just the right amount of natural light to be able to read, with creamy tan colored leather chairs. The desk was made out of the same wood as the door, and the mahogany floors were draped with a light cream plush carpet. Arcturus sat behind the desk, fingers steeped, looking ever his distinguished self.

“Ahh, Andromeda, Edward, it's a pleasure to see you again. Please, do come sit down. Daffodil, please bring some refreshments out for our esteemed guests. Tell me, would you prefer tea, or coffee? FIrewhisky?” 

“Just tea is fine. It’s a pleasure to see you again, Uncle. Would you please tell me what this is about?”

“Ahh, right to business, as always. Never one to mess around, huh. I have a little proposition for you two. I am willing to reinstate the Tonks family line into the Black family tree, on a few conditions. But first, I will need an oath from you that you will not disclose anything you find out today. Do I have that from you?”

She turned to her husband and had a silent conversation with him. What on earth could be so important that he would be willing to take such drastic actions. He looked into her eyes and nodded. 

“Okay. we’ll give you our word.”

After they made the magical oath, she turned back to him and raised an eyebrow. She might have been married off, but once a Black, always a Black. She only agreed because she was so very curious on what would be sirius enough to take such drastic actions as to take a magical oath.

“Please, now, do tell me what this is about.”

“Well then, lets get right down to business. What do you know about Azalea Potter.?

“The wizarding world’s beacon of light? Not much. Probably just as much as anyone else. She’s off living somewhere probably being spoiled by her family.”

He let out a deep sigh and shook his head. sda

“Unfortunately, you would be wrong. Dead wrong. That little girl was sent to live with her muggle family, that much is true. But, they were horrible to her. Starved and abused her. She didn't even know her own name when Casisopia ran into her, literally.”

Andromeda grasped at Ted’s hand tightly. No, this couldn't be true. Abuse? Starvation? Of a magical child, especially let alone the wizarding world’s beacon of light? She shook out of her thoughts and reeled herself back in, steeling up her emotions like she had been taught as a child, as all Black children had been taught.

“As heart wrenching as that is, what does this have to do with Ted and I?”

“That's where things start to fall into place. As I said before, Cassiopeia found the child, crying and soaked to the very bone, alone in Diagon Alley. She apparated there, on her own, with accidental magic. She broke a dish and was thrown out of her muggle relative’s home into a severe thunderstorm, at night, with no coat or protection from the harsh elements. I also believe one of her muggle realtivers stuck her, across the face if I am correct.”

He paused for a minute, observing the married couple. 

Andromeda was tightly gripping Edward’s hand, but other than that, you wouldn't be able to read her emotions normally. Thankfully, he was a Black as well, but also, he was her Great Uncle and head of family. She was worried and upset at the information she was hearing, but that was rapidly switching to righteous anger, as would any sane witch or wizard be. Abuse and neglect of a magical child was almost unheard of unless it was a muggle born child. Every witch and wizard was sacred, and to be cherished. It was a crime punishable by the Dementor’s Kiss.

He continued, “For the past almost year, I and Cassiopeia have been relearning her behaviors, and healing the damage done, both menally and physically to this child. But now, this is where you would come in. Andromeda, you have a mastery in Charms, do you not?”

“I do...” she said hesitantly. Where was this headed?

“And Edward, you have a mastery in Defense Against The Dark Arts, do you not?”

“I do, yes. What is this about?”

“I would like for you two to tutor Azalea. Andromeda, you would be teaching her practical magics. Edward, you would be teaching her dueling magic.”

“And what would we get in return?” Andromeda asked, ever the Black. They never did anything for free, much like the goblins. 

“Ahh yes. I expected that much. In return, I will personally see to it that you, Andromeda, are reinstated into the Black family. That would give you the Black family vault and the dowery vault that is rightfully yours. I will also give young Nymphadoa, her own trust and dowry vaults. So, should she become betrothed, she will be able to afford a proper courting.”

“May I have a few minutes to think this over, privately with Ted?”

“Absolutely.”

She cast a privacy bubble charm and turned to her dear husband.

“So Ted, what do you think?”

“I’m not sure. Tutoring a child? I've never done it before and neither have you, Dromeda. It's a lot to take on.”

“Yes but that poor child... She needed to have the proper teachers, god knows what those muggles have taught her. She didn't even know her own name for Merlin’s sake!”

He sighed deeply. Deep down, he knew what the right decision was. He knew what he had to do. It was only right, plus, his only child, his precious daughter, would have a better life for it. It was really a win-win situation when it came down to it. He looked his wife in the eyes and nodded. 

“Yes. Let's agree to it.” 

“Okay but I have some conditions. I want to meet her.”

She waved her wand to clear the privacy bubble charm, and turned back to face her uncle. 

“We accept, but we have some demands of our own, if you so please.”

“Naturally. What are they?”

“I want to meet her. Merely to observe her, to see how she learns best.”

“That can be done. Shall I set up a formal meeting between you and Lady Cassiopeia to set up a schedule? She already has me as her teacher for Ancient Runes and Arithmancy, and a tutor for etiquette and lessons on proper manners for a pureblooded child, Florence Ironwood. And I plan to add on proper weaponry training when she's old enough, as to keep up with the Black family traditions.”

“Yes please, I would like that.”

“I will send her an owl right away."

And with that, the meeting was over. 

  
  
  


* * *

Time Skip

A few days later, it was time for Azalea’s very first tutoring lessons. Arcturus and Cassiopeia had written up a schedule for her, so she wouldn't end up late to any lessons, or get confused on what she would be learning that day. He had it written out on a piece of parchment for her to carry around until she could memorise it. 

On Mondays, her day started off as always with breakfast at from eight to nine, and then she did her morning stretches that the Healer prescribed for her to help with her growing body. Her lesson plan for that day was a double lesson from ten to noon on Mannerisms with Lady Ironwood, and then lunch. After that, she had Practical Magic Theory with Lady Andromeda from one to three, and Calligraphy with her grandfather Arcturus from three p.m. to five p.m.. Her last class of that day was Charms Theory also with Lady Andromeda, which ran from five p.m. until dinner time, around seven. After she ate dinner, each night she had an hour to catch up on her daily homework assignments that were given to her by her tutors, and then bedtime strictly at nine p.m. .

Her Tuesdays started off the same, but her first class was Ancient runes, also a double lesson, from ten to noon with her grandfather Arcturus. After lunch, she had Ancient Runes again for another two hours, which took her all the way to three p.m. Then, she would have her first lesson on foreign languages, who she would have many different teachers over the time period, depending on the language at the time. To begin with, she was learning gaelic with her Aunt Cia. She finished off the day with an easy class, Herbology with Neville, taught by Mr. MacLeod. He was a young but smart man, with fiery red hair down to his shoulders and icy blue eyes. He was very tall for his age too. 

  
  


Wednesdays were for her double Formalites lessons with Lady Ironwood, until lunch. After that was her second Practical Magic Theory class of the week, with Lady Andromeda. Then was her favorite class so far. She had Level One Potions with Auntie Cassiopeia and Neville. She liked that it was just the three of them right now, and knew things would change when she got to Hogwarts in three years. After that, she had her first Equestrian Lesson of the week. Grandpa Arcturus and Auntie Cia both were the teachers for that class. They were teaching her how to care for magical horses properly. 

Thursday began with two hours of potions, again with Neville and her Auntie, and then it would be lunch time. Next, she had double Arithmancy, from one p.m. to five p.m. with Grandpa and Neville. Her final lesson of the day wasn't really a brick and mortar lesson. Her, Grandpa Arcturus, and Auntie Cia would walk around the Black Manor Estate grounds and they would both quiz her on the flora and fauna of the lands. She was getting rather good at it.

Her Fridays began with Etiquette lessons with Lady Ironwood. After lunch was Dueling Theory and Practice with Mr. Tonks, Lady Andromeda’s husband. That runs every Friday from one to three p.m. After Dueling practice, she had her second language lesson with her aunt. Her final lesson of the day was another Equestrian Lesson.

Saturdays began with a Reading Enrichment class, where she would learn to read and comprehend different poetry books, and some fictional books. Then, she had an hour for a free choice period, to do whatever she would like to do that day. After lunch was History of Magic with her grandfather, and then he would move on, and as her head of the family, he would teach her Weaponry. It was expected of her, as she was a female Black and it was tradition for all of the females of that line to pick up how to use them. Right now she was just using practice swords and wooden staffs, but when she was older, she would move on to the real things. She leaned towards staffs and polearms, but she was a little too young to use one properly yet. The one she had was small and blunt, and couldn't even slice through a piece of paper. Grandpa Arcutrus said she had a long way to go before he would let her near the real thing.

* * *

Time Skip

Dowager Augusta heeded to her good friend's warnings for her grandson. 

_ “Take him to the goblins, Augusta. Have his core checked. I bet you 10 to 1 that there's magical blocks. Take him to the goblins, ask for Healer Bloodthorn. They know what to look for.” _

That was what Cassiopeia had told her to do, and she wasn't one to not listen to sound advice. It was a Saturday, on one of the days Neville didn't have a lesson, that she took him to Gringotts Bank.

“I, Lady Longbottom, am requesting a meeting with Healer Bloodthornh; for my heir Neville Longbottom. It's an urgent matter.”

“That will be 50 Galeons, and 15 to rent a private room. It will be taken from your vault. Bloodfang, bring them to meeting room seven.”

They were led by the other goblin to a room much the same as all the others. It was small in size, not much larger than your average office. There was a mahogany desk, three plush chairs, and a stone hearth to light up the room and give it some warmth. Augusta led Neville to sit down at one of the chairs, while she sat beside him.

Neville was scared. The goblins were terrifying looking, but Nan promised they wouldn't bring harm to him. He was worried though. Nan said there was something wrong with him, with his magical core. But did he really have one? What if they did this test and they found out he was a squib after all? He was shaken out of his thoughts by a goblin wearing a white nurse’s uniform.

“Hello young child, my name is Healer Bloodthorn. Please, come stand before me, I promise to do you no harm.”

After a reassuring look from his Nan, he followed her command. She reached up, and put her hand on his forehead, and it glowed green as she changed low in gobbledygook.

“He’s been put under the Crucio curse, and his core is almost completely bound, 97 % blocked, by Bellatirx Lestrange nee Black. It's completely unstable and has been causing ailments as well as a complete lack of magic. If left this way, he could have his core would crack.”

Neville shrunk in fear but also shock. He knew who Bellatirx was. He was aware of what had happened to his parents fully. His Nan never spared him the details. 

“The good news is we can fix this. Follow me.” and she left for a room down the hall.

Neville peered into the large white room. It was completely empty but had large golden runes carved into the walls and floors in a circle that he couldn't recognise. Then again he was just learning his runes in his lessons. 

“Change into this outfit and let us know when you're done.”

She handed him pure white linen pants and a shirt. 

A few minutes later after he changed, the goblin came back into the room.

“Now close your eyes, little one. The light will be bright. Hold onto this. Do not move and do not breathe.” She handed him a smooth oval blue quartz focus stone. 

He sat very still in the center of the circle, on a white pillow and squeezed his eyes shut tight. He was so very nervous. He held his breath for what felt like forever as a painful sensation happened in lower chest. Almost as if someone was crushing him. 

“Okay Neville, you can breathe again!” the goblin called out.

He gasped for breath. It was so painful to breathe, let alone move right now.

“Here sweet child, drink these potions, and have some cold water. It will help with the pain.”

“What are you giving him? I demand to know.” 

“I'm giving him a mild pain reliever, level two, as well as a calming draught. It will settle him down so he can relax.”

When he opened his eyes, sparks were flying around the room. It was magic. It was his magic reacting to his emotions.  _ He had magic after all! _

“Give him pain relieving droughts every eight hours, as well as a core stabilizing potion every six hours, for two weeks exactly.”

“Thank you, Healer Bloodthorn. I am sorry for my earlier words. I dislike seeing my heir in any sort of pain or ailment. I will give him the potions myself, and will see that he takes them. Thank you.”

“It is no problem.”

After that, they went home to Longbottom Manor. Neville was worn out, even though it was only ten a.m.. He was a sickly boy after all.

>   
>    
>    
> 


	12. Theo and Birthdays

**Chapter Twelve**

It was exactly a week before her eighth birthday, and Azalea Potter-Black was very excited. Uncle Arcturus was taking her to meet up with her new friend Neville to get ice cream at Forescues’ Ice Cream Parlor, and then, she was going to get new books to read! She could get any book that she wanted this time, within reason. She had already done the level one books that she had gotten from last year’s tutors, and now, she would need at least her second level books, maybe even third soon. Thank Merlin that she had lots of money to spend, in a special vault at Gringotts bank, made just for her schooling. Technically, this did count as schooling, as she was getting tutored in things that any natural born pureblood or even a half blood would know by her age, or start to learn. She had an entire trust fund vault to use for books and school supplies. So what if she tapped into it a bit earlier than expected. She  _ was _ using it to learn, after all. 

When she woke up, there was a nearly perfectly wrapped gift box sitting on the foot of her bed with a note, that read:

**_Azalea,_ **

**_Wear this when you get dressed today_ **

**_Sincerely,_ **

**_Cassiopeia_ **

The box was wrapped in purple satin colored wrapping paper, with a white ribbon and a silver bow. She tore into it eagerly. What could it be? Inside the box was a sleeveless burgundy lace dress with a silk ribbon that around the waist, that formed a beautiful rose. You could tell that the lace of the dress was handmade, and depicted a field of flowers. She absolutely loved it. Before Cassiopeia had adopted her, she had never ever worn a dress, but now? Now she wore a different one almost every day. 

After eating a light breakfast and doing her morning stretches, which was a good force of habit by now, she got dressed in her pretty new dress, and Cassiopeia did her hair up for her, curling it and putting it up in a mithril and ruby clasp, one she found while visiting one of the Potter family vaults at Gringotts bank. She had only been there twice, once to visit her vaults and once to see the Healer but she now loved it there.

“Azalea are you almost ready to go?” Arcturus called from the doorway as Azalea was looking in her mirror at the dress. 

She couldn't help it. It was a beautiful dress. She turned to look at him and beamed at the sight of her Grandpa. 

“Mhm! Look at the dress Aunt Cia got me for today! Isn't it pretty?” she said as she did a twirl, the red dress spinning around with her to float about. 

“You look absolutely beautiful my dear. Let's head out. It's almost ten, and we have to meet up with Neville and Lady Augusta soon. 

He gently led her out of her bedroom and down the main staircase to the main parlor, where they aperated directly to Diagon Alley. They were going early not only to beat the heat but to beat crowds that would form from it being nearly September 1st. Huh, to think, in two years’ time she would be packing up to do the very same. Time flies so fast.

She gazed around the alley, getting in a good look at her surroundings. She had only been there less than a handful of times, so everything was still pretty new. 

“Now, hold my hand so you don't get lost. And remember, if we get separated, just call for Zilly. She can take you home, or to me right away.”

“O-okay Grandpa.” and she gripped his hand a little tighter. The thought of getting lost in such a big place with so many people already, sent her into a small panic. 

He smiled down at her, “Don't worry Azalea, I won't let anything happen to you. I promise.”

He weaved around the larger crowds of parents and children, to reach Fortescue’s Icecream Parlour. There, sitting at one of the colorful patio tables, was Neville Longbottom and his grandmother Augusta Longbottom. She smiled and rushed up to the two of them. 

“Hi Neville! Hi Lady Augusta!”

  
“Hello there Azalea, good morning. And hello again Arcturus. Are you two ready to go inside and order?”

  
“Mhm! I can't wait. I'm gonna get... I’m not actually sure yet. Maybe Peanutbutter and Strawberry like last time? Or maybe I’ll get butterbeer? Or even chocolate! Which flavor will you get Neville?”

  
“I don't know yet either. Let's look at all of the flavors!” 

  
  


Neville ended up getting a Sticky Toffee Pudding ice cream sundae with whipped cream cherries and hot caramel. Meanwhile, Azalea picked out a different ice cream from the last two times she had gone. This time she got possibly her new favorite. Strawberry and Peanut Butter ice cream with whipped cream, hot fudge, and a bunch of cherries. Auntie Cassiopeia just got a regular Toffee ice cream in a waffle cone and Lady Augusta got what grandpa got last time, Earl Grey and Lavender ice cream, but in a dish. 

They ate their ice cream and made polite conversation.

“Azalea, I love that dress on you, is it new?”

“Mhm! Auntie Cia got it for me just for today! Isn't it beautiful?” She did a little twirl.

“Yes dear it is. That is a very pretty dress. You must feel like a princess in it!”

And so on the conversation flowed, in an easy manner. 

“Okay so where should we head next, Azalea? Do you want to go to the bookstore? Or do you want to head to the toy store?” Lady Augusta asked the two children as they were exiting the ice cream parlour.

“I want to go to the pet shop to get some treats for Arwan!”

And she ran off ahead of everyone, too excited to wait. She saw the shop window and ran up to it happily to look at the window display full of pretty owls and other birds. She didn't have an owl yet, she would need to get one soon, to use for school in a few years, and to send correspondents to Neville. She was stopped when she bumped into another person, well, child, and they both fell to the cobblestone street in a tangled heap of limbs. 

All she heard was a smooth voice say,

“Oh dear! I am so sorry. Please excuse me, in my rush, I wasn't looking where I was going.” The strange boy said while helping Azalea up. 

“Oh no, it's my fault. I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings, and I was the one who crashed into you. Please forgive me.” 

She looked at the boy. He was tall and thin with fair skin and slicked back golden hair. He was wearing a well tailored sanguine and black five piece suit and black italian loafers. His mercury grey eyes scanned her up and down, looking for any harm he caused to her.

“Are you okay?”

“I think so. Just a little dusty, nothing a dirt repelling charm can't fix.”

“My name is Theodore Nott, but you can call me Theo. All of my friends do.”

“My name is Azalea Potter-Black. It's a pleasure to meet you Theo.” she beamed up at him, as he was quite a few inches taller than her.

“If you don't mind me asking, Theo, what are you doing here in Diagon Alley. I’m here with my friend Neville and my Aunt Cia and Neville’s grandmother Lady Augusta! It's my birthday celebration! Well, it's not my birthday yet but mine and Neville’s are coming up next week and we decided to go out to celebrate it early.” she said in a hyper rush. She was  _ very _ excited.

“My father brought me with him to attend some business here, but hes at Gringotts and that place is too boring. So I went off on my own. But don't worry, he put a tracking charm on this!” 

He pulled out a golden pocket watch from his suit trouser’s pocket.

“Look! Isn't it neat, I got it for my eighth birthday. See that?” 

He pointed to the design on the front of the watch. There was a crest   
  
“That's my family crest. Father said it was time. He said that I’m old enough to know how to represent it properly now.” he said, calmly.

“It's really cool! Do you want to join us? I’m going to Magical Menagerie and then to Flourish and Blotts. Auntie Cia said I could get whatever I want today! I want to get treats for my snake and then I want to get a new book to read! Do you like reading?”

“I do. You  _ really  _ have a snake? That’s wicked! And I would love to join you. I was bored anyway.”

“Yeah, Grandpa Arcturus got him for me when I was six, right before christmas.”

It took her a minute to process the rest of his sentence. All the sugar from her ice cream sundae was making her hyper. 

“Yay! Now, we just have to find them. I may have gotten a little ahead of myself and I ran off away from them. Wanna help me look for them?”

“Sure, why not.”

Together they retraced her steps, and headed back towards the ice cream parlour. They didn't get very far, maybe a few meters, when Azalea and Theo both heard,

“Azalea! There you are. Don't you ever do that again. You know better than to run off away from me, especially in such a crowded place like Diagon Alley.” 

Theo smirked at her. 

“It seems that  _ they _ have found  _ us. _ ” he replied smoothly.

Azalea turned to her aunt sheepishly and said,

“Sorry Auntie Cassiopeia. You’re right, i do know better than to run off. I just got too excited and I wanted to get Arwan new treats and-”

It was rare that Cassiopeia felt the need to interrupt someone.

“It's okay Azalea, just don't do it again. Now, who might you be?” Cassiopeia said, turning towards the boy who was accompanying her great niece. 

“My name is Theodore Nott the Third. It is a pleasure to meet you. You must be her aunt, Lady Cassiopeia Black.” Theo said, gently bowing. He delicately kissed her hand. 

“My oh my. What a gentleman. Are you alone, Theo?”

“No, my father had to attend to business at Gringotts bank, and I got bored so I wandered out here to look around more. But don't worry, he put a tracking charm on me so he knows where I am.” he reassured the Lady Black.

“Well then, would you like to join us today? Augusta and I are celebrating Neville and Azalea’s birthdays, as they are both turning eight soon enough. We were just headed to the Magical Menagerie store.”

“Oh? When are their birthdays? They must be soon, as you are celebrating today.”

“You are correct on that front. Neville’s is July 30th and Azalea’s is July 31st.”

“Yes, I would love to join you. I was just helping Azalea retrace her steps to find you, it seems that you found us instead.”

“Well then, shall we continue on?”

“Sure.”

This time, Azalea stayed with her group and didn't run off ahead. They went through the store, and Azalea picked out different treats for her snake, as well as a new magical heating light and some nice new hiding rock tunnels and some non-poisonous plants to redecorate what was slowly becoming her familiar’s rather large terrarium. 

They were midway though the store when Neville stopped in front of a glass enclosure, with a toad in it for sale. It was an Apennine Yellow-bellied toad, a toad with a dark greyish brown compact body. It was very bumpy, and had, like it's namesake, dark greyish blue underparts, with yellow and orange large spotty patches of color. It had a roundish snout and big bright yellow eyes with triangular pupils. There was as sign on it's enclosure that read:

**WARNING: HIGHLY TOXIC SECRETION ON TOAD HANDLE WITH GLOVES AND CARE**

Neville was enamored with it. He had always wanted a pet, but he wasn't allowed. Nan wouldn't let him have more than an owl to send post. He knew better than to ask her or say anything. While he was busy gazing longingly at the terrarium tank, Lady Augusta looked emplooringly at her grandson. 

He was getting to that age where he would need a familiar for school anyways. He had asked for a pet before, when he was six, but he was much too young to take care of one at that age. Of course she had to tell him no at the time. Although, back then, she thought him to be a complete or near complete squib. It took magic to bond to a familiar, strong magic at that. Not everyone was eligible to bond with a creature; Not everyone had the magical capacity. Now that she knew for a fact that he did indeed  _ have magic _ , and quite a lot of it it seemed, she knew that a magical core bond with a familiar was possible for him. She was just trying to protect him from being hurt, in her own way. She knew she could be hard on him, but she only wanted the best for her one and only grandson. 

One day, he would be the head of the Longbottom bloodline, as he was the only young male eligible to be an heir. After the magical blockages and core damage was healed enough by the goblin Healer at Gringotts bank, he was getting stronger, and healthier to boot. By time she was jolted from her musings about her grandson, he had moved on from the toad without so much as even a word. Maybe it was time to get him one. She would talk to her younger brother, his uncle Algie about gettin him this toad. Quietly, she separated from the three children and her dear friend for a moment, to go to the cashier behind the counter at the front of the store.

“Excuse me.” she said to the young man behind the counter. 

He looked to be barely above age of schooling, maybe seventeen or eighteen at most. He flicked his shoulder length black hair out of his eyes and stood up off the stool, before doing a double take at who it was. He looked startled, and stood up very straight. He quickly dusted himself off quickly. She was very unmistakable with her emerald green robes and black witches hat with a petrified and stuffed vulture, her signature look it seemed. It helped that she had a very well known infamously short temper. She couldn't help herself, she just didn't have time for nonsense. 

She cleared her throat and repeated herself.

“Excuse me, Mr....” she trailed off looking at him inquisitively.

“Mr. Grandville.” he suppiend his name quickly. 

She was not a lady to keep waiting after all, lest he lose her patronage from the small shop.

“Yes, excuse me Mr. Grandville. The Apennine Yellow-bellied toad. I want it. Have it boxed up securely, and I want all the necessary accessories and supplies as well. Give me only the very best of everything. I won't settle for anything less.”

“Yes, absolutely. I will prepare your order for you right away Lady Longbottom. Do you want to wait? Or should I send everything by owl.”

“Owl post, of course. And make it discrete. It is a gift for my grandson. I will need it by next Sunday at the very latest. Here, I will pay for it now. How much will it be.”

“Lets see... With the purchase of the toad, the magically enlarged enclosure, the general and specialized care books you’ll need to read, the substrate and moss, its water and food dishes, the food, vitamin and calcium supplements and mealworm treats. I also recommend getting some hideaways for it, some climbing decor, and these specific plants of course. You will absolutely need its magical heating element and fixtures and the ultra-violet sun light, and an under tank heater. You’ll also need dragon-hide gloves and the feeding tongs for it, as well as a mister bottle, some natural spring water, and some water treatment potions for when you run out...” he rattled on, listing everything she would be needing for the creature’s proper care off of the top of his head. 

  
  
  


“Get on with it, I  **_do not_ ** have all day.” She said rather snappishly, as was her public reputation. 

“Yes ma’am, right away ma’am. Your total will be 152 galleons, 45 sickles, and three knuts. Shall you pay now or through the bank?”

“Half of it now, and the rest when it comes, on time, intact.” She demanded.

“Yes ma’am I’ll have your order sent out promptly.”

After finishing the transaction, she discreetly slipped back behind her party, with no one but Cassiopeia being the wiser. 

Azalea finished up shopping around, and purchased the needed things for her familiar, the five of them left the rather small shop and headed towards Flourish and Blotts bookstore. 

They weaved through the crowded plaza and were about to finally enter the shop, when a tall but stocky man with light brown hair approached them.

“Theodore. There you are! It's time to go back to the Manor.” he turned to Cassiopeia, Augusta, Azalea and Neville and said,

“And you are?...” He trailed off, quite scathingly so, as if they were scum on the bottom of his expensive italian loafer, or a stain on his Armani tie. 

Cassiopeia was undaunted. She knew exactly who this man was. That unmistakable hair, the expensive designer tailored suit, those dark scrutinizing eyes, and that light, neatly groomed beard. It could only be Theodore Nott II, Theo’s father. He was a rather unpleasant man, and she somewhat pitied the child for who he had as a parent. He was a rather vicious politician, and Arcturus had dealt with him before, that much she knew. 

“Lady Cassiopeia Black, and you must be Theodore Nott the Second.”

“Yes, well. I’d say it's a pleasure to meet you, but I’d be lying. It's time to go. Let us leave this.... Rather unpleasant company at once. Do not lower yourself to be at their level, it's beneath you.”

He stalked off, away from them, not even checking to see if his own child was behind him, and headed toward the aperation point.

Theo looked away ashamed. He knew his father was a rather unpleasant man. He didn't expect him to make such a scene though. To insult a Black or a Longbottom, especially the Matriarch... It just wasn't done.

“Lady Black, Lady Longbottom, please, forgive me for my father’s rather... detestable words. I must make haste and take my leave, lest he leave me behind again.”

He turned to Azalea and Neville.

“Please, this is my owl address. I had more fun with you than I thought I would. I’d like to keep in touch.”

“Of course! It was nice to meet you!” Neville said.

“I’ll ask Auntie Cia to borrow one of the owls. I don't have my own yet.” Azalea said while waving at him.

Theo waved goodbye and hurried away, off to catch up with his father. He really  _ would _ leave him behind, he had done it before. 

The now four of them ended their day, with a nice trip to the bookstore. Azalea picked out a level two book on Defense Against The Dark Arts that just came out, and Neville found a book called,  _ The Beginner’s Guide To The Correlation Between Herbology And Potions _ by Bewilda Hawthorne. He was hoping it would help him in potions, as he was miserable at it. After that, the two families went their separate ways and Azalea and Cassiopeia headed back to Black Manor. 

Time Skip

  
  


It was four days after Azalea’s eventful trip to Diagon Alley. It seemed every time she went, something new happened to her. The very first time, she ran into Cassiopeia, quite literally. The second time, she discovered she was a parselmouth and she found her familiar, Arwan, a now meter long black Horned Serpent. The third time she went, this past time, she made a new friend, Theo!

Speaking of which, she still had wanted to write to him. It was decided that her and Neville were going to have a joint birthday party, as their actual birthdays were less than a day apart, hers being the 31st of July 1980, and his being the 30th of July 1980. She really wanted Theo to come too. Theo was a little older than the two of them, with his birthday being January 18th 1980.

She was sitting at her desk in the Black Manor Library, preparing to write to her newest friend. Azalea got out some of her new stationary she got for Yule and selected a sheet of very delicate light silver parchment and one of her favorite quills, and some green ink and jotted out a letter to him. 

**_Dearest Theodore,_ **

**_How are you? I know we just saw each other but I’ve never had anyone else to write to besides Neville and now I have another friend! I am writing to invite you to mine and Neville’s eighth birthday party. The time will be 2 pm on Sunday, August 7th, here at Black Manor. I really do hope you are able to make it. Your father did not seem too pleased to see who your company was that day. Either way, please write back to me soon. I am expecting your reply._ **

**_P.S. The floo address is Black Manor, Rolling Hills, Scottish Highlands, Scotland. The floo password is currently Wiggentree._ **

**_Sincerely,_ **

**_Azalea Potter-Black_ **

She let the ink on the parchment dry and wrote on a blank black envelope, in iridescent golden ink, 

**Theodore Nott**

**Nott Manor**

**Berkshire, England**

Once that was also dry, as she couldn't yet cast a quick drying charm due to not having a wand, she placed the missive in the envelope and sealed it with a glistening pearlescent white wax seal, using the  _ Azalea flower _ wax stamper that was given to her by her head of the family, Grandpa Arcturus. Now, it was time to find her aunt. She  _ really _ had to get an owl soon. For now, she would rely on borrowing one of her aunts. 

The next day, at breakfast, she got a reply, in the form of a letter written in black ink on smooth white linen paper, with a tan envelope. The envelope was addressed to her. It read:

**Azalea Potter-Black**

**Black Manor**

**Rolling Hills, Scottish Highlands, Scotland**

Inside was her very first letter from her new friend. She read it as she started eating breakfast. 

**Dear Azalea,**

**I am writing you to formally accept your gracious invitation to Neville and your eighth birthday party. I will floo over at exactly 2 p.m. as per your instructions. And yes, father was not too impressed with who I was with that day. He was rather scathing towards your aunt and I am deeply sorry for that. It seems father does not approve of your aunt, Lady Cassiopeia, for whatever reason he has, but father is allowing me to come over either way. I must warn you though, he lectured me on ‘** **_making the right connections’_ ** **or whatever that means. I will not play a part in him gaining more political power than he already has. I will see you soon.**

**Sincerely,**

**Theodore Nott III**

Yay! Theo was coming over for her birthday party! She turned to face her aunt and exclaimed,

“Auntie Cia, Auntie Cia! Guess what?”

“What is it dear?”

“Theodore is coming over on Sunday! His father is letting him come to the party after all. I was worried that he wouldn't be able to but he is!”

“That’s wonderful sweetie! Now, eat up. Breakfast time is almost over. Remember, today we have your double lesson for potions class with Neville and then we’re taking our weekly walk around the Manor. Speaking of which, he should be flooing here soon. So hurry up dear.”

“Yes Auntie Cia.”

Time Skip

It was the morning of Sunday, July 31st 1988. Azalea woke up to the sun peeking through her curtains and stretched out in her comfy bed, looking up to the canopy top above her. She had a warm feeling in her chest. It had finally hit her. Today was her eighth birthday and she realized something. She was well and truly loved, something she would never take for granted. She looked over at her clock on the nightstand, and read that it was well past ten a.m. She had never slept in so long in her life, and she was quite enjoying it. 

She stretched again and finally made her way out of her bed, smoothing down the covers as she went. She knew she could leave it to a house elf to do, but she liked these things. The Dursley’s had made her cook and clean everything in the house, but with her Aunt, she didn't have to do anything but keep her room clean, which was simple. Put her toys away, keep her writing desk tidy, and put dirty clothing in the hamper. The elfs made sure the curtains were dusted and the floor was swept, as well as they did the laundry and cooked fantastic meals. She was safe and loved and warm. It was all she could ever ask for.

She padded over to her wardrobe and pulled out a sleeveless sparkly black lace dress that had a triple wide strand of white pearls, something her Aunt and Grandfather had gotten her when she started to outgrow her old clothing. Not only was she gaining healthy weight back, she was slowly getting taller too! She had gained a whole stone since she was rescued. According to Healer Gavina, she had gained almost 7 kg, and it was mostly muscle. She was 3.64 stone now!

The dress felt like cool silk against her skin, as she slipped it on over her head and shoulders, and she shivered at the feeling. She absolutely loved dresses, and now she had enough of them to wear a different one almost every day it seemed. Every week, there were another seven different dresses, and the ones from the week before seemed to vanish, although, she noted a few ones, her favorite ones, had remained in the closet. 

She put on white stockings and a pair of plain black kitten heels; wearing heels was something that was becoming a more common thing in her outfit choices. After getting dressed, she went out of her room and down the stairs, and into the dining hall for breakfast. She didn't even get to the door when she smelled something absolutely delicious. It was sweet and bready, and she could smell cinnamon! She wondered what it was, she never smelt it before but it was making her mouth water. She had to know! 

There in the center of the table was multiple trays with thin round bread looking things, and some had different things in them. Each plate looked different but they all smelled good. There were also large trays of bacon and sausages and jugs of orange juice. As she sat down in her customary seat, she looked at her Aunt and Grandfather and asked,

“Auntie Cia, what  _ are _ those things?”

“Oh sweet child, those are pancakes. Here, try some! There’s ones with bananas in them, some with chocolate chips, blueberry ones, strawberry ones, and redvelvet ones, and chocolate ones. Now, which ones do you want to try first?” 

“Um, um... Blueberry! Oh no, chocolate chip? Banana? I can't decide! You choose for me!”

“Well then, okay. Here, have one of each. Do you want some bacon or sausages?”

“Bacon please! Can you pour me some orange juice?”

“Sure, do you want some fresh fruit too? We have your favorites, blackberries, blueberries and apple slices.”

“Yes please, thank you!”

Cassiopeia put a little of each of what she asked for on her plate, making sure to balance the sweet pancakes with healthy fruits and some bacon.

”Here, try this!” Arcturus said and he stuffed a forkful of pancake into her unsuspecting mouth. 

It tasted like it had chocolate chips in it that much she could tell, but there was something else on it, that she couldn't place. It was sweet, but not too sweet. It tasted like toffee and caramel with hints of vanilla but she could not place what was on it.

“Grandpa! What's on that? It tastes weird!”

“Weird good? Or weird bad?” he asked her, with bated breath and a huge grin.

“Weird good?” she replied, slightly hesitant to answer, as if she was unsure of herself. 

“It's something called maple syrup. It's the cooked down sap from an american maple tree. You put it on pancakes sometimes.” he explained to her.

“Here, do you want some more? I can pour it on for you, or you can do it yourself if you like.”

“I can do it!” and she reached for the jug of what she now knew was syrup. 

She had just picked it up when she struggled to hold it. It was a metal jug, and it was heavy. It did not help that it was full to the brim with sticky syrup either. Then the inevitable happened. It slipped from her small hands and was about to hit the table and spill over, when it levitated over the table and floated down gently.

“Wha- What happened?” Azalea asked confusedly.

“You just did accidental magic. That was the slowing charm. That’s a fifth year level charm, Azalea.”

“Really? Wow! I’ve never done that before!”

“Well then, congratulations dear! Now, finish up your breakfast. I have a few presents for you to open.”

  
“Ohh presents?!?”

“Yes, presents. You can open three today, and the rest at your party next week. Did Theodore write you back yet?”

“Mhm! He’s coming over at exactly 2 p.m.! And Neville’s coming then too!”

“That’s splendid dear.”

Once her plate was nearly clean, she pushed it forward, and set her silverware down on the edges, to signify she was done, just like Lady Ironwood had taught her to do. She remembered that silverware must be in the ten and four o’clock position, or, in the very center of the plate, resting with the ends on the rim. But seeing as the plate now had sticky syrup on it, she didn't want to make too much of a mess to clean up for the house elves. 

“Can i open the presents now?”

“Sure! Zilly! Clear off the table please, and bring Azalea the three presents from off the foot of my bed?”

Zilly popped into the dining hall and did what was asked of her. It did not take too long, as she had help from the other elves too. Soon enough three prettily wrapped presents were placed in front of the not so little, little girl. 

One was a long box wrapped in red and gold diagonally striped metallic paper, one was a thin rectangular box wrapped in purple paper with shiny silver stars, and the third was a very small box with red black and silver stripes. 

“Ooh ooh ohh can i open them now? Pretty please?” she begged the two adults, puppy dog eyes and a pout in full swing. 

“Of course. These are the ones you can open now. Go right ahead dear!”

She didn't know which one to reach for first. She liked the shape of the first one, but the small one was very pretty. But the purple one had shiny star wrapping paper! Finally, after a full minute of thinking it over, she reached for the smallest one first. She tore into the paper carefully, unsticking the tape from either end, as to not ruin the rather nice looking paper. 

Underneath the wrapping paper was a very fancy looking white paper box. It was slightly bigger than her palm, and felt heavy, as if it was filled with something important. She looked back up from the box to her aunt and grandfather, and at their implooring looks, gently opened it.

Inside was a stunningly beautiful golden locket, with a crest engraved onto it that she recognised. She had seen this crest before both in her books about Pureblood Wizarding Families and on the doors of some of her vaults at Gringotts bank. She knew it was the Potter crest at once, identified by its colors and design. 

“Oh wow! It's beautiful!”

“Do you know what it is?”

“It's a necklace?”

“It's a locket. It opens up, and you can put two small pictures inside, one for either side of the chamber. It has your family crest on it, which marks it as an heiress necklace. It's something your parents would have given you at about this age. Would you like me to put it on you?

“Yes please! Thank you!”

Despite the box being heavy, when the necklace was on her, it was as light as a feather, and warm to the touch. She could feel it thrumming with magic.

“This is a special one isn't it? I can feel it. It's different from the necklaces that you and grandpa have given me before, right Auntie Cia?”

“Yes child. Smart one, you are. It has many heavily warded protection and tracking charms on it, as is customary for that type of jewelry. It protects you from most basic level spells that could cause you harm, and in case of emergency, we could find wherever you were in the whole wide world.”

“Wow really? Thank you! I’ll never take it off! I love it!” she squealed in delight. 

They cared about her wellbeing enough to give her such a significant gift. She truly was loved and protected by these two.

The second box, the red and gold diagnally stryiped box was next. She carefully ripped the paper of of one of the edges and slipped out the long box. She looked up inquisitivly at the two of them before opening it. She was very confused. They had given her a broom? Did they want her to clean like the Dursley’s had? She felt like she could cry at any moment. Arcturus must have noticed by the look on his face.

“No no don't cry, what's wrong? You don't like it? We can take it back and exchange it for something else, it's okay don't cry.”

“Yo-You gave me a broom. Did i do something wrong? I can clean if you really want me to.” Azalea said in near tears.

“No no sweety! It's a toy riding broom. Witches and wizards ride on them as a mode of transportation. This isn't meant for you to clean with, it's a toy that lets you fly. Your father James was particularly good at flying. I thought you might be old enough to enjoy one.”

“Oh. I love it then, thank you.” she said as she hugged them both tightly.

She turned back to her remaining present, and selected the flat box. This time, she wasn't as careful with the paper, ripping at its edges quickly. The purple and gold paper gave way to reveal a clothing box that was a distinctly colored navy blue box with silver embossed letters that read  _ Twilfit And Tattings _ . She had seen many of these boxes over the past two years, as Cassiopeia liked to get her new clothing every season, with the latest fashions and trends of the wizarding world. She was too busy musing over the box, that she didn't hear what her aunt said to her. She looked up to their expectant but grinning faces and asked,

“Huh? Can you repeat that please?”

“I said, are you going to open the box, or are you just going to stare at it. You  _ do _ know that the actual present is  _ inside _ the box, right?”

She let out a giggle at that, and finally opened the box. Inside were two separate pieces of a light mint green fabric. She lifted one of the pisces up, and inspected it. As she unfolded the garment, she could feel that the material was cool and smooth. It was stretchy and soft in her hand too. She finally unfolded it completely, trying not to get too distracted this time. It was a swimsuit top, with an asymmetrical ruffle going from the upper part on the left, going down the left side. It was beautiful. The next piece in the box was a matching minty green bathing suit bottom. There was one problem though. 

“But Auntie Cia, Grandpa Arcturus, I don't know how to swim!”

“We figured that might be the situation. In that case, you’ll need these.” Arcturus pulled out something from his pocket and resized it to become a black swim vest. 

“I thought of that route, so i got this just in case. Here you go sweetie! Here, go change, and I'll help you put this on when you're done.”

And so she raced up the stairs and changed as fast as possible, completely excited about learning how to swim. Of course, she was a bit nervous as well but that just came with the territory.

When she got back down stairs, her Grandpa and her Auntie were already there, dressed in their own bathing suits. Aunt Cia was in a black halter top one piece bathing suit with three golden rings around the waist. It was very form fitting and looked pretty on her! She was wearing sunglasses and a big floppy sun hat like she had seen before in story books. Grandpa Arcturus was surprisingly fit! He was wearing black and dark grey swim trunks and flip flops.

“Are you all ready to go little one?”

“Mhm! Wait, don't I need sunscreen? I’ll burn!”

“We thought of that too dear. There's a charm that protects you from getting burnt. Come here and ill put it on you.”

Once they were all set, the three of them headed out to the lake, where Cassiopeia spread out a red and white striped blanket, and laid down a wicker picnic basket that was charmed to expand on the inside, as well as stay cool and crisp. 

They would be having a picnic lunch later in the day, but first, was her very first swimming lesson with her Grandpa! He took her into the lake step by step until the water was chest deep on her, and laid her on her back, so she could first learn to float.

“It's okay to be nervous Azalea, just remember to lay still and relax. If you stay on your back and keep your bed still you'll always float on top of the water. Now, I'm going to roll you over gently so you're on your stomach. Keep your head up and kick your feet out like this."

And he showed her the basic motions of the doggy paddle, and once she got that down pat, he began to show her how to do the breaststroke and some other different swimming techniques. Before he knew it, she was swimming like a fish. Gone was the nervousness and the jerky unsure movements, now she was nearly a pro. 

“Arcturus, Azalea! It's time to eat lunch!”

He didn't quite hear her so he turned to Cassiopeia and that's when Azalea decided to strike. Once his back was turned to her, she paddled over to where he was standing in the lake and scrambled to climb up his back, burrowing her face into his neck, hiding her face into his silky black hair.

“Surprise! Grandpa Arcturus did I surprise you?”

“Ahh! You did, you did. You’re doing so well with swimming, i'm so proud of you. Now,” he turned to Cassiopeia and asked,

“What was it that you said Cia? I didn't quite hear you with all of the splashing going on.”

“I said-” was all he heard before his attention was back on the monkey on his back. 

“Grandpa Arcturus.... I love you. Thank you for everything.” she whispered in his ear, burrowing her face into his shoulder blade. He melted instantly. His wife and children were passed on or moved far away and grown up. It wasn't every day that he got to hear those three words. 

“I love you too Azalea. You don't have to thank me, I’d do anything for you, sweet child.”

Internally he was shaken. She had never so much as even muttered those words to a toy, let alone him or Cassiopeia. This was the very first time. 

“Come on Azalea, it's time to see what Pepper and Zilly have packed for us. They know it's your birthday so they said that they packed something special for you. Lets go see what's in the basket, shall we?”

Together, they waded out of the water, and Arcturus crouched down so that she could slip off his back to the ground, and headed over to where Cassiopeia was sunbathing on a towel. 

“Are you two finally ready for lunch? I hope you're hungry, the house elves packed a ton.”

“Mhm! I’m  _ very _ hungry. What are we eating?”

Cassiopeia waved her wand and the basket opened, and foods flowed out neatly with plates and cutlery.

“On the menu for today's lunch is: turkey and swiss cheese finger sandwiches with cucumber, different melons, balled and on skewers with cheese and herbs and honey, watermelon slices, and sticky toffee pudding. We also have fresh lemonade and pumpkin juice!" 

Cassiopeia explained the menu to Azalea as she pointed to the different foods. It would also be the very first time she was trying watermelon too. She was excited to see Azalea’s reaction to the sweet fruit. She dished a little of everything onto her plate, pointing out what the different things were. Azalea really liked the watermelon. She said it was cold but juicy like water but sweet like a fruit. 

After lunch they continued to swim for another hour or two until Azalea got tired. Once they got out, she was shivering a bit so Arcturus cast a drying charm and a minor warming charm as the sun was setting and it was a bit chilly. 

Dinner followed shortly and Azalea ate up everything on her plate for that too, hungry as all could be. It was a lovely affair. The house elves had gone all out. There was honey-ginger cedar plank roasted salmon, roasted new potatoes with herbs and garlic, spicy italian mussels and frites, swordfish kebabs with a mint pesto, Herbed Ricotta and fresh tomato tarts that looked more like a pizza than anything, and for her special birthday dessert, there was Pavlova with fresh strawberries. It was a super fancy meringue-based dessert that was light and airy and delicious. 

After dinner, she nestled down with a new book and drifted off to sleep, laying in a chair in front of a fire. All in all, she had a pretty good birthday. There was swimming and new foods and presents and she got to be with the people she loved

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any suggestions/ideas for how you would like the story to continue or what it should/should not include, post it in the comments below and we will consider it.
> 
> Consider joining my Facebook group dedicated to the stories that I and my Co-author write. You'll get behind the scenes input and update notifications about the stories we write. Just search Azalea's Revenge Fanfic Group, we're the one with the Black family crest.


End file.
